Those That Are Broken
by Alome Fenwinkle
Summary: So Hiccup works at a fake viking attraction and Jamie happens to be on vacation and wants to go see, along with the infamous Jack Frost. The two meet and something happens between them. Bleh sucky sucky summary. Jack/Hiccup Sorry, new to this fandom!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've just been recently introduced to this fandom and I'm not completely sure what I'm doing... so um, this is just something I started. I don't even know if it's that good... but um so anyways...**

**Description: Hiccup works at a fake viking tourist thingy and Jamie's family is going their for a vaca and Jack tags along. Jack sees Hiccup and is strangely attracted to him... and yeah something happens after that... I hope -_-**

**Pairings: Jack/Hiccup**

**Rating: T.. maybe M later if I get the guts to write it. I dunno**

**I don't anything, they aren't my babies! Once again sorry if it sucks, I'm new at this crossover.**

* * *

It had been a long day. One filled with tourists and camera flashes that didn't seem to lose their annoyance, even after the fiftieth time, as surprising as that is. Hiccup sighed as he finished packing up his work station, a small blacksmith shop, as Gobber went off to talk to some straggling tourists. He closed the door and locked it tight, staring around him with a dull passion.

Some of the other "Vikings" still lingered here and there, chatting with each other or gathering their work items. They all lived in Berk, the village of the past. Or, in other words, a big ol' tourist trap for those gullible enough to come and pay money to see people act like vikings. It was a dying attraction that was just barely hanging on with its rustic homes (where everyone slept for the night), its pleasant viking folks (most fakes), and its lovely, _lovely_ weather (freezing most of the time). During the day all the actors played vikings and at night they all headed into their houses, fitted with satellite tv and running water.

Out of all the vikings, Hiccup was the one that the tourists paid the least attention to. Unlike the others, buff, grizzly, and invested in their roles, he was weak, skinny, and rarely focused while he worked. Sometimes people would play nice and ask questions but he usually chased them away with a sarcastic comment that later got an angry rant from his father. It was just a cycle he went through.

For fifteen years.

Now that he was done cleaning up he quickly hurried home, not wanting to deal with work anymore, although that's _all_ his father did. He hunched his shoulders and braced his body against the slight chill that was beginning to grow as the sun went down. His chestnut hair brushed his leather vest that he wore whenever he was in character, his freckles showing even more as his face paled with cold. He was used to the temperature, but it was something he was bored with, just like everything else.

Finally making into his home and managing only to slip once, Hiccup smiled to himself. "Toothless? Where are you boy?" He called through the house, clapping his hands as he heard the pounding of his best friend's feet. "There you are!" A large grey hound pounced, using very little strength to bring the boy down. Toothless was a large black dog, his green eyes always seeming to be saying something even if he couldn't talk. Hiccup had raised him as a pup since he was left in the snow to die, his hind leg badly frozen to where they had to amputate, but he seemed happier non-the-less.

"Alright, alright, down boy," Hiccup laughed. He pushed the slobbering dog off of him, wiping his face with his sweater sleeve. "I'm guessing you're hungry?" The dog whined impatiently, rubbing his nose under his master's chin. "I'll take that as a yes then. Come on, let's get some food if Dad hasn't eaten it all yet." Hiccup stood, his one bad foot clinking against the worn out wood.

It was one thing he had in common with Toothless, both of them were broken. Something people stared at when they came into the village. Just another spectacle at Berk for the tourist. That's why Hiccup liked working at the blacksmith shop; he could hide behind a counter without having to worry about the stares.

Toothless nipped at Hiccup's hand, wanting him to hurry as he trudged into the kitchen. The boy just laughed, pushing his muzzle away affectionately. "You need to eat less, you're getting fat," he said jokingly. The dog's ears lowered as if he had taken offense to the comment. "Now, let's see what we got." He went through the cupboards, finding Toothless' food, but he didn't feel like eating anymore. "Go grab your bowl," he ordered. Within seconds Toothless was back, large bowl in mouth. It clattered to the floor as he dropped it, his tail wagging happily.

Hiccup struggled to hold the large bag and pour it, barely getting a few pieces of kibble in before Toothless had his head in the bag, eating away. "Toothless!" He stumbled a moment, the dog pushing his head deeper to grab more food. "You're choosing to ignore me right now aren't you?" He rolled his eyes and managed to pull the bag away, breathing heavily from the struggle. "You eat like a viking that's for sure," he muttered. Toothless barked loudly, pawing at the bag. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, almost scoffing at the dog's actions. "You've got to be kidding me?"

* * *

It had been a long day for the Bennets; they had been running around all day. They managed to get off their airplane, but have their luggage get lost somewhere in the airport, only to find it later at their hotel room. They were exhausted even though it was supposed to be a vacation. Jamie was still wide awake though, barely sitting still on the bed he was going to share with his sister, who was curled up in the pillows fast asleep. He grinned, missing teeth showing proudly. "Hey, Mom?" He asked, stilling bouncing up and down, jostling Sophie in her sleep.

"Yes, sweetie?" She looked at him, jet lag taking a toll on her.

"Can we go to the viking place? The one where it's like a real village?" He glanced at the wall, winking at something that wasn't there, or it seemed that way to his mother. In reality, if you could say it that way, there _was_ someone there.

None other than Jack Frost himself. He had tagged along with Jamie since he knew it would be cold and after all, he was the guardian of fun, right? There was no way he would miss out on a vacation. Although, the other guardians seemed to look down on his idea. But then again, they always seemed to do that.

Jack crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as he watched Jamie's mother think it over. "Well, I suppose we could just pass through." She opened her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas. "We'll talk about it in the morning when everyone is," she looked at Sophie and then her husband, also incapacitated, "_conscious_."

Jamie threw a victory fist in the air. "Yes!" He hid his other hand behind his back, palm up, waiting until he felt the chill of Jack's hand high five him. "Thanks Mom!"

"Don't thank me yet, I never said yes." She said tiredly, but there was a small smile as she looked at him. "Now why don't you get ready for bed?" Walking into the bathroom she couldn't help but laugh as Jamie let out a groan. When the door clicked shut, Jamie turned to his friend.

"I can't wait to see them! I wonder if they'll be scary like they are in the movies!" He kept smiling that Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"Who knows, maybe they'll burn down a village for you?" Jack pushed off from the wall, twirling his staff slightly, trying not to hit anything. "Are you sure you want to go to some viking village? It could be really cheap and lame." He shrugged his shoulders, the frost on his sweater crunching slightly at the tension. "Why don't we go snowboarding or something?"

"But I want to see the vikings," Jamie said defensively. "I think it'll be cool." He wiggled his fingers at the word 'cool' and Jack gave a dramatic eye roll, laughing sarcastically.

"Well then, sign me up," he said. Jamie tossed a pillow at him but he threw it to the side using his staff. He quickly made a snow ball and chucked it, hitting the small boy square in the chest. Both of them laughed and stopped when the bathroom door opened.

"Jamie who are you talking-" There was a pause. "Jamie! How did you track snow onto the bed?!"

* * *

**uhhh... *crawls under bed sheets and cries* please don't hate me. **

**Kisses and Unicorns~**

**Shi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah... so uhm, second chapter. I'm not sure where this is going anymore. Hiccup is on the job when the Bennett family comes in. So yeah. Still rated T.**

* * *

Hiccup was sharpening a sword, careful of the sparks that flew at him. His cheeks were flushed from working and his forehead had a slight sheen of sweat on it before he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He hefted the sword back on the wall where it was waiting for its owner along with all the other weapons the blacksmith shop kept. Some of them were antique and couldn't be touched, others were complete fakes made out of rubber, and then there were the ones that were meant for show and could truly be dangerous.

Especially when you've got one good foot and tendency to fall.

The village started early, everyone rising to get dressed and get their work spaces ready. Astrid passed by and waved, smiling as Hiccup nodded back. There were only a few teens that actually worked in the village and Astrid was only working there until she had enough money to _not_ work there. She was nice enough to where Hiccup could actually call her a friend.

A large hand slapped Hiccup across the back, breaking him from his thoughts with a sputter. He turned and found Gobber looking at him intensely. "Get ye mind away from the girls boy, ye got a job to do." He warned, shaking his hooked hand at the boy.

"I wasn't-"

"Get back to work Hiccup. Tourists are coming." Gobber hobbled off somewhere, he was barely man anymore. He was filled with little stumps and hooks, but it was a part of his look, unlike Hiccups which was more like a curse. He moved deeper into the shop, suddenly self conscious of his leg.

"Tourists!" Hiccup could hear his father's voice ringing through the village warning the actors to prepare themselves. He sighed, finding a stool to sit on since he knew he wouldn't be approached. He could at least catch up on reading if no one wanted to talk to him. Pulling out a book, he flipped to the page where he had left off, ignoring the throngs of people streaming past him now.

They were all in awe at the _wonderful_, old-timey village. Somewhere a woman shrieked as a viking growled menacingly, trying to provoke fear that soon turned to playful laughter. Children either gasped or cried, depending on how well they handled grown men and woman screaming in their faces while they wielded weapons. Let's just say some parents had to leave early to make sure their children didn't pass out.

Hiccup wasn't even looked at half the time, his presence never really known. He continued to read, getting so absorbed in his book he barely noticed the new tourists nearing.

* * *

Jamie ran ahead of the group, practically screaming along with the men and woman. He was filled with anxious joy as he raced to the blacksmith shop, wanting to see the weapons. Sophie was safely stowed in her father's arms, her large emerald eyes glazed as she looked at the hairy, untamed people of the village. She hid her face as a woman came and smiled at her, throwing her ax over her shoulder.

"Jamie, slow down," his mother called. She had her camera out, ready to take photos as they moved along. "Let us catch up."

Jack hovered over them, laughing to himself as he watched. A pain blossomed in his chest since he couldn't truly join them. He liked to see all the snow though, sometimes he would add a little more when he felt like it was needed. He was also the guardian of winter and he felt like the place could use a touch up.

"Come on!" Jamie stopped impatiently, and then turned to walk again. There was a loud barking noise and the family stopped, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Suddenly, a large black dog came charging at Jamie, mouth open wide. It tore him down into the snow, standing over him.

Jack rushed down, staff ready to knock the animal away, but something stopped him. The dog wasn't hurting Jamie, it was... licking him. The dog's tail wagged affectionately as it continued to slobber over the boy's face.

Sophie wriggled out of her father's arm and went to the dog. "Puppy! Puppy!" She chanted merrily, petting its head. It turned to her, licking her until she fell back, giggling. "Puppy! Puppy!" Both parents didn't know what to do; they just looked at each other nervously.

Jack laughed, throwing his staff behind his neck to hang his arms on. Something caught his attention from the dog; it was a boy, only few years younger than Jack, well, aside from the 300. He went over to the dog, dragging it off Sophie. "I am _so_ sorry! Toothless," he said, addressing the dog, "how did you get out?"

The dog whined, shifting its front paws, the back one, the _only_ one, jiggled with excitement. Jack squinted, he couldn't quit pinpoint what was wrong, but something was different about the boy. He was apologizing to Jamie's parents, turning every once in a while to his dog to scold him. Jack took the chance to get closer, scrutinizing the boy.

His brown hair was soft and shifted whenever there was a slight breeze. Cheeks dotted with freckles and pale skin like the snow, his clothes hung off him, his body thin and frail. His eyes though, Jack couldn't tell, they were hazel he supposed, but they seemed to be drenched in green so that they reminded him of spring time. He was awkward, his stance slightly off as he talked. Jack looked down and sucked in his breath, finally noticing what put him off.

A metal joint was there in place of a foot. It looked crude, like it was handmade for him. His pants almost covered it completely, but it was still there and it somehow… added to him. Like he was something different than the rest of the people in the village. Apparently Jamie noticed Jack's gaze because he stood, dusting himself.

"Hey, why do have that thing instead of a foot?" He pointed to the skinny teen's metal contraption, causing him to blush and clench his jaw.

"Jamie!" His mother hissed, suddenly embarrassed as well. "I'm sorry; we'll just leave you alone." She grabbed Sophie in her arms and looked at Jamie. "Say you're sorry to the boy."

"No, no, it's fine. Trust me." The teen shrugged, though he still looked annoyed. "Being stared at like a freak is just another wonderful perk of being a viking." His tone was filled to the brim with sarcasm as Jamie still waited for an answer but the green-eyed boy just looked at his dog. "I should get him back inside. Please feel free to look around the rest of the village." He mumbled, grabbing his dog's collar to lead him away. "Toothless, why can't you just stay inside for once?"

Jamie looked at Jack who just shook his head, not sure what to say. Jamie's father coughed, pointing to the ships that were ahead. "Why don't we go look at the boats, maybe take some pictures." Everyone nodded and began to walk, but Jamie lagged behind to talk to Jack.

"Hey, did you see his foot?" He looked up at the guardian who glanced in the direction the boy went. "It wasn't even a foot!"

"Yeah, I saw. Hey, I think I might stick around over here." Jack tried to act nonchalant but Jamie raised an eyebrow anyways. "I… just want to see how the vikings lived." He lied, not meeting his young friend's eyes.

"Uh-huh, you just wanna stare at the guy's foot!" Jamie whispered deviously, letting a small smile show as Jack somewhat flushed.

"For your information, I am not interested in the missing anatomy of a teenage boy's foot." He said calmly, his cool blue eyes casting over to the viking boy who was coming back from his home. "I just happened to like dogs," he murmured.

Jamie gave another questioning look. "Alright, you have fun with _that_." He gave a wave and went to catch up with his family. Jack sighed and changed course to where the boy planted himself behind a counter. He was reading, his chin propped up on his hand as his scanned the page. The guardian peeked at the title: How to Train Your Dragon.

"That isn't very viking-like at all," he mused, leaning on the counter across from him. "Hey, dragon boy? You hear me? You aren't a real viking." He annunciated each word, waving his hand in front of the book.

Hiccup yawned and looked up directly at Jack, or he would have if he could see him. His gaze was far off and for a moment Jack thought he was looking at him, but it was short lived. His smile dipped down into a frown and he shook his head. "What am I even thinking," he muttered, "he could never see me."

Jack was about to turn away but Hiccup squinted his eyes for a moment. He could have sworn something moved past his vision. Something he couldn't grasp completely. Jack stopped, looking at the boy with excitement in his eyes. The smaller boy tilted his head, opening his mouth slightly. Jack could see his somewhat crooked teeth, but he pulled it off in a cute way. Not that Jack thought of him like that.

"Hello dragon boy," the winter sprite whispered.

Hiccup stared even harder before shaking his head and going back to his book. "Stupid sun," he mumbled into his hand. Jack held back his disappointment, leaning on his staff as he just continued to watch the boy read.

"Yeah," he agreed sadly, "stupid sun."

* * *

***cough* hehehe so yeah. That was... uneventful. Sorry, I know it's bad. I'm still working on it, hopefully it'll get better. **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Jack sort of just stalks Hiccup, trying to strike up a conversation... uhm yeah T**

* * *

Hiccup rubbed his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Something kept getting into his vision and it was bothering him greatly, especially when he was trying to read. He wasn't in the greatest mood either, still ticked at the kid who had to just point out his foot. There was always that one kid.

The one that would see he was broken.

He sighed, closing his book in frustration, not knowing there was someone watching over him still. The shadowy vision was Jack who just happened to be hovering around the young teen for hours, waiting to see if something would happen. Nothing did of course, the kid just kept reading, and every few minutes look up to wipe his eyes. Every time his head rose Jack felt a jolt of hope, wondering if he would finally be seen by someone other than a kid.

"You know, you're pretty boring for a supposed viking. Has anyone ever told you that?" Jack slid onto the counter, next to the book, his feet dangling close to Hiccup. Usually people would shiver or make the famous comment: "Did it just get colder?" But not Hiccup, he continued his routine, used to the chill in the air. "I highly doubt vikings even had the mental capacity to read," Jack went on.

Hiccup sat up, stretching his arms above his head. For a split second his stomach showed, pale and smooth, until he yanked his shirt back down. Jack gave a smirk before stopping himself quickly. What was he even doing? He could be off making mischief by hurling snow balls at people, but instead he was sitting here trying to converse with someone who couldn't even see him. Maybe he just felt a connection with the skinny boy, there was a certain aura that lured the winter sprite in.

"Hiccup!" A girl's voice made Jack perk up; looking over his shoulder as a girl came jogging up to the counter. Her blonde hair was braided back and her eyes were almost clear as the sky. She smiled at the awkward teen that finally tore himself from his book. "Hey, I need a play sword for the fight over on the docks." She said, leaning against the counter. Her arm was tight on her body and hugged her curves perfectly.

"Hey Astrid. Ah, the good ol' viking runs into enemy viking?" Hiccup asked, reaching behind him for a plastic sword. "What a great show, huh?" He handed it to her and she laughed, her eyes rolling towards the sky.

"Tell me about it, this is the fifth time it's happened today and the other sword broke." She twirled the one she had now, making Jack narrow his eyes. He couldn't tell if he liked her or not.

"What? But I just remade all those swords," the smaller boy whined. He ran a hand down his face, as if he could scrub away his freckles. "I can probably fix it later," he muttered.

"No can do," she gave a sad smile. "Some kid took the broken pieces with him as a souvenir." She laughed as Hiccup gave a cry of despair. "Don't worry; I'm sure you can make more. I have to go before they start using their bare hands. See you around." She gave a hurried wave and ran for the docks, sword in hand.

"Bye," Hiccup said. He watched her for a few moments before sitting back down. His shoulders hunched forward, his hair covering his eyes so Jack couldn't see.

"What kind of name is Hiccup?" Jack asked, tilting his head as he tried to look at his face. "Hey, is she your girlfriend _Hiccup_? She seems out of your league," he commented softly. "I think you can do better."

The petite Viking swatted at his ear as if there was a bug buzzing near it. It could also seem like he was waving off Jack's comment with annoyance, his fingers brushing his hair away from his face as he did. Jack paused for a moment, and then cleared his throat cautiously. "Hey, I said you could do better dragon boy." Again, the hand motion. "Can you hear me?" He asked loudly, almost reaching out to touch him, but stopped.

"Gah, what is with the bugs today? I swear if someone forgot to dispose of the fish heads properly…" Hiccup ranted to himself, looking up to see if he could spot the disturbance. "Why can't we be friendly vikings who don't have to eat meat and fish all the time? I mean, vegetables are nice too."

Jack smiled wryly; his deep blue eyes met Hiccup's, now if only Hiccup could actually look. "I don't know, maybe a little meat would build up those muscles dragon boy." The younger boy's eyebrows came together in thought, peering out into the distance.

"Ugh, we need some bug spray around here or something," he said under his breath. "I am sick of this."

"Wow that hurts. It really does." Jack pretended to clutch his heart in despair. "Oh dragon boy why do you hurt me so? And here I thought we were friends!"

"Jack?" The winter guardian sputtered and turned around, his high cheek bones flushed with embarrassment of being heard. Actually heard. By none other than Jamie. "What're you doing?" He asked, looking up at the two of them.

Hiccup looked at the boy, his mouth set in a thin line. "Uh, sorry kid, but I'm not Jack. Wrong viking." Jack tried to hold back a chuckle.

"No, I was talking to my friend…" Jamie trailed off; realizing Hiccup wasn't able to see his friend. "Never mind," he mumbled quickly. He glanced up at Jack who was downright laughing now, clutching his stomach as he doubled over in the air. "Stop laughing! This is _your_ fault!" He shouted, it was his turn for his cheeks to turn red.

"I'm… sorry?" Hiccup looked around, not sure what to do since he had never been yelled at by a child before. Jamie looked at him in utter shock, not realizing how crazy he must have looked to the teen. "If you need me to call your parents I can ask around and-"

"Uh, No! No, I'm fine… really," Jamie smiled. He let out a forced laugh and clapped his hands behind his back before glaring at Jack. "I-I was just talking to myself."

"Uh-huh," Hiccup nodded, not completely buying it. "You know what, why don't I just ask someone to escort you to your parents." He began to stand but Jamie ran to the counter, waving his hands frantically. "What?"

"I'm fine really!" The boy gave another quick glare to Jack who was making faces at him.

"Tell him how awesome I am and that you're really talking to me." Jack teased, leaning back in the air as Jamie growled under his breath.

"How about I tell him what a pain you are?"

"What was that?" Hiccup was really giving him a strange look now, worry creasing his eyes.

"Nothing!" Jamie screamed.

"Jamie, what's going on here?" His mother came from behind, Sophie in her arms and was sleeping soundly. She looked at Hiccup and pursed her lips, remembering him from earlier. "I'm sorry if my son was bothering you again!"

"No, he wasn't bothering me." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "He was… talking to a friend, I believe." He shrugged and blinked his eyes, catching that same shadow in the corner of his eye. "Or, that's what he was saying."

"Jamie?" His father pulled him away from the counter, giving him a warning look. "What have we told you about these things?" He gave a slight laugh. "I'm sorry; our son is always talking to his _guardian_ _friends_. It's just a phase."

"It's not a phase!" Jamie retorted, folding his arms across his chest angrily. "You guys just don't understand." He began to stomp away, his mother trailing after. Jack ceased his laughing, seeing how Jamie was truly upset.

"Well, uh, thanks for stopping by Berk. We hope you can come join us again." Hiccup waved as the family hurried off towards the exit. He sighed and shook his head, not sure what just happened. "Well I can check off crazy children screaming at me off my list of strange things happening in my life." He mumbled, gathering his things since it seemed to be the end of the day and a lot of the tourists were going back to their hotels.

"How about talking to a guardian, I bet that would make the top of the list," Jack said. Hiccup glanced around before trudging off to his house, his book in hand. The winter guardian waited a moment, chewing on his bottom lip in thought. He finally flew off, hoping to catch Jamie in a better mood than before.

* * *

Jack had apologized at least ten times before Jamie forgave him. Now the child was barely awake, staring at his winter friend who sat crossed legged next to the bed. He had his head tilted so his white hair seemed blue in the hints of the moonlight that fell through the window. Jamie noticed he had been thinking a lot since they had gotten back from Berk. His fingers constantly tapping against anything as he looked around distracted.

"Hey, Jamie?" The winter sprite whispered.

The boy yawned, lifting himself up slightly. "Yeah?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"What if you couldn't see me or hear me. How would we talk?" Jack asked, hoping his voice didn't seem too desperate. "I mean if anything happened that is."

"I don't know. I guess you could still write notes and stuff, can't you?" Jamie curled under the blankets, trying to wrestle back some of them since Sophie tended take most of it. "It'd be like passing notes in class," he said through another yawn.

Jack nodded, a smile spreading across his face. He hunted around the hotel room for a moment, finding a complementary pad of paper and pen that usually sat on the unused desk. . Both of them had the name of the hotel, but they would work. Jamie had nodded back off to sleep, not bothering to finish their conversation He wanted to learn more about this kid.

More about _Hiccup_.

He shoved the pad and pen in his sweater pocket, trying to hold back the joy and hope blossoming in his chest.

* * *

***hides in corner* I know I have really bad grammer/spelling mistakes. Sorry for that. **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Jack tries his hand at conversing with people... it goes slightly well. :/**

* * *

Jack was flying the fastest he could, the wind blowing his hair back from his face. He remembered where the village had been, knowing you couldn't miss the giant plastic viking that sat outside its gates. He hurried through, finding the weapons shop where he had seen Hiccup sit. Perching himself on the roof, he took out the pad of paper and pen, waiting for the skinny teen to come.

The sun was just rising above the trees bathing everything in an orange glow. Some of the actors had come out of their houses, stretching and still tying on some of their costumes. Jack's deep blue eyes casted over them impatiently, waiting to see Hiccup.

And as if he was reading the guardian's mind, out of the cast of golden light, Hiccup emerged. He was making his way to his work spot, a halo shinning off his soft hair. Jack couldn't help but smile, cursing himself for feeling such joy for no reason. After tapping the pen to his lips for a few seconds, he began to write.

* * *

Hiccup planted himself in his stool, opening his book before anything else. He was about to start reading when he noticed a scrap of paper stuck into the crack between the boards of the counter. It was folded neatly enough to where it seemed like someone took care to put it there. He looked around before reaching for it, plucking it out of the crack.

"Alright, this day is off to a creepy start," he muttered, unfolding it.

It was a childlike scrawl, crooked across the small page from a hotel. _Hey dragon boy._

"And now it's slasher film status." The small boy said continuing to look around to see if he could spot the culprit. "I swear if some guy walks up with a hockey mask on I might actually use one of these weapons." He sat back down only to find another scrap stuck in the binding of his book. "I'm officially creeped out," he called, "you can stop now."

Jack peeked down, watching as he read the other note. _Don't be freaked. I promise I won't hurt you._ Hiccup let out a nervous laugh. "That's what they all say."

"Just trust me," Jack whispered. He hurriedly scribbled his next note, going down quickly to tuck it under the book cover. He was having fun with this.

More than he should have really.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry mysterious force," Hiccup spoke, looking at the new note, "but I don't think talking to people like this is a good way to make a first impression." He was starting to get nervous, sweating in the cold air. _My name is Jack._ "Listen, uh, _Jack_-" He stopped, remembering how the kid had said the same name the day before. "Were you the one messing with that boy yesterday?" He flushed, feeling he was going to look crazy talking to no one.

This note was in the crack again, fluttering in the slight breeze as if to catch his attention. He didn't know how Jack was placing them there without him seeing, but it was getting really, really, weird.

_Yeah, that was Jamie. Don't worry, he's not crazy._

"Thanks for clearing that up… I guess." Hiccup tucked the note into the pages of his book; it was where he was keeping the rest of them as well. "So, why are you talking to me through stalker-like notes?"

In the binding again. _I guess I just thought you'd be fun to talk to. Turns out I was right._ Hiccup could feel it was written with a smile and he smiled back slightly, his eyes rereading over the sentence. A figure was in front of him, startling him from his thoughts. He quickly shoved the piece of paper into his pocket, standing up so fast he almost lost his balance and had to grab the counter. "Y-Yes?" He said, trying to lean on the counter in an attempt to seem calm.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder; out of her costume she wore a large sweater and tight jeans, hugging her in all the right places. "I didn't mean to."

"Ah, no, I was just reading. That's all." Hiccup laughed along, noticing there were two more notes under his book now. "So what do you need? Another sledge hammer to chase the foreign boys away?" There was always that group of tourists who thought they could hit on Astrid, but they were dead wrong. When she pick up a hammer, you didn't walk away unscathed.

She laughed, her eyes scrunching. "No, just came to say I'm taking the day off. I have to go to a wedding tonight and I need the day to get ready." Another note, in the crack. "I was just making sure you knew in case you would call for me to scare away the tourists." She winked and he flushed slightly, knowing she had done that multiple times before. A ringtone went off and she groaned. "Gotta go, sorry Hiccup, see you later."

He waited until she was gone before he gathered the notes and read them, his face burning.

_Is she your girlfriend? I hope not. _

_I think she was flirting with you. _

_I hope she's the one getting married. _

_You could get such a better catch than that. Like me. I'm pretty hot I heard. _

"You know, you don't beat around the bush a lot do you?" Hiccup flipped to a random page in his book, shoving the notes in there for the time being. "What if you really look like a giant blob of man with a beard and beer gut that just prays on helpless little vikings because of his fetish for Thor?" He was really hoping it wouldn't come out like that.

Jack smirked, catching onto his sarcasm. He wrote.

_I like to get to the point. And for your information, I have rock hard abs, a gorgeous face, and an absolutely wonderful personality that all the ladies, and the vikings, fall for_. There was a crudely drawn stick figure of a boy in the corner. Another note caught Hiccup's attention. _And between you and me, I keep my viking fetish to a minimum._ At this the young viking flushed, crumpling the note in his hand.

"I feel like I should call the cops right now," he said.

_Go ahead, they won't catch me._ Hiccup raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had time to reach for one of the swords behind him. "And that would be because?"

Again in the crack, fluttering helplessly. _They won't see me. They won't hear me._

"Wait, let me guess, 'cause you're as fast as lightening and can shoot lasers out of your eyes?" Hiccup rolled his eyes, waiting for a response. _I wish. No can see me unless they believe me. It's how it works._ "Well I'm talking to you right now and so far I see nothing? I think you're broken Jack."

The next note made Hiccup's stomach lurch. His eyes stinging as he pursed his lips, hands shaking.

_Aren't we all? _

Jack waited for a response and when he got none, he went down to the ground. Hiccup's head was bowed, the note in his hands slightly wrinkled from him handling it. His freckles stood out greatly from his pale skin. The guardian felt the rise of panic in his mind. Had he written something wrong? Was he going to lose his chance now?

"I always thought it was just me," Hiccup whispered. Jack leaned forward, straining to hear. "Me being the broken one… I guess you're right." He lifted his head and his eyes held Jack's. The sun reflecting off the green to make his eyes seem to glow. "We're all a little bit broken."

Jack reached out, his hand cupping the smaller boy's freckled cheek, wondering if he felt it at all. There was the slight tingle on the skin and Hiccup shivered, his eyes lowering. "We may be broken," Jack said in a low, sweet voice, "but that doesn't mean we can't be fixed." Knowing the boy couldn't hear him, he took out the pad of paper, finding only one sheet left. He bit his lip and sighed, writing slowly.

_I ran out of paper, but don't worry, I'll still be here to listen. I'll find more for tomorrow, so don't forget to show up._ Hiccup smiled and nodded. "You better keep your promise Jack, otherwise I might get lonely." Jack breathed a sigh of relief, hearing the sarcasm was back in his voice.

"I'll be right here, I promise," he shot back gently. He perched himself on the counter again, just enjoying the fact that he had at least spoke with someone close to his own age. Sure he loved Jamie and the kids, but sometimes, he just needed to talk to another teen. And now, he was probably going to do it a lot more often.

* * *

Hiccup went up to his room, making sure none of Jack's notes fluttered away from his book. When he got into his room, Toothless was already on top of him, tail wagging and eyes bright. Hiccup laughed and petted him before pushing him off. "Hey boy, how was your day?" Toothless cocked his head to one side, tongue hanging out. "Sounds like a regular day to me then."

He went to his bed, hopping on it so that the covers puffed up slightly. Toothless followed soon after, curling up at his master's feet. Opening the book, Hiccup riffled through the notes, rereading each one individually. His heart raced as he picked up the last one he had received, one line making his chest tight. _I'll still be here to listen._

Sighing, he laid back, his eyes casted towards the ceiling in thought. Why was he getting so worked up about some guy? An invisible guy at that. How did he know if he was even real or not, Jack could just be a prank by some other teen? He could be some creep. If any of those were true, the why was he putting so much faith into this guy.

"Toothless, what do you think I should do?" He nudged the dog with his good foot, earning a head lift and then a low growl before turning away. "Thanks for nothing you useless canine." Another growl and the thump of the tail. "I guess I could see where this takes me," he muttered, "better than just sitting around all day I guess."

* * *

Jack sat outside Hiccup's window after finally figuring out which one it was. He didn't know what he was doing, sitting and watching. He could be throwing things at people, causing slips and falls, or even a storm! Instead, he sat watched as Hiccup went through his notes again, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Jack smiled as well, wondering if he was going to keep them or not.

"Enjoy dragon boy, enjoy," he whispered. Behind him a rift began to appear, swirls of colors and lights grabbing his attention. He turned around, knowing what was going on, but it was too late, and he was sucked away, gone from the window.

Gone from Hiccup.

* * *

**Jack is a perv, sitting in peoples' windows and what not. And yeah... then he was kidnapped by a rainbow. *dies***

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uhm so both Jack and Hiccup have awkward convos... and they talk again... so yeah.**

* * *

Jack tumbled for what seemed like forever until he finally collided with the floor. His whole body was shaking, his stomach ready to empty its contents. He looked around, recognizing North's shop and the worried look from Tooth who flew around him nervously. "Oh, are you okay? That was a little rough Bunnymund."

The large rabbit just crossed his arms and stared down at the other guardian. "He's fine," he muttered. "Now get up, we have some business to talk about." He nudged Jack up using his foot, making sure he was standing completely. "We heard something was up."

"Where's North?" Jack brushed himself off, looking around the shop but found it empty of the jolly Russian man.

"He was having some trouble with the elves and some machinery. But he wanted us to have this meeting Jack, it's really important." Tooth finally landed on her feet quietly, her hands folded in front of her. Her feathers were brilliant as usual, shining in the light of the workshop. "We want to help you."

"Is this an intervention?" Jack laughed, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry guys, the white powdery stuff I play with is only snow, I swear." Sandy just cocked his head, confused by his joke. "Never mind," he sighed. "So what's this intervention really about?"

"We've been watching you-"

"You've been what?" Jack swung his staff around along with hands in slight anger. "Please tell me that you're joking?" When no one spoke up he let out a frustrated growl. "You guys don't trust me do you?" He glared at Bunnymund. "You think I'm weak."

"Jack! That's not it at all!" Tooth fluttered up, her hands constantly moving. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright after everything with Pitch but… we found that you were…" She stopped, not sure what to say. She looked to Sandy who mimed talking above his head and she nodded. "That you were conversing with someone. Someone who isn't supposed to be talking to you."

"What do you mean? He's a person, aren't people supposed to believe in us?" Jack laughed, but it was bitter. "I'm not understanding this at all."

"Listen mate, people grow up. He's fifteen, he shouldn't believe in us." Bunnymund came forward, jabbing a paw into the winter sprite's chest. "It's not natural."

"You're just saying that," Jack muttered.

"It's part of our lives Jack. Kids believe and then they don't. New kids come and the cycle begins over again. It's how it works. If that balance doesn't stay then things get out of order." Tooth explained gently. "If things go the way they are… it's not going to end pretty." Sandy nodded silently.

"Well what if they didn't turn out bad? What if, for once, I actually can make a friend who I don't have to babysit?" His eyes were stinging and he cursed himself. "How can being with someone be bad?"

"It turns out bad when you know you can't be with them forever." Bunnymund finally said quietly. "Jack, you should stop right now before things get out of hand. You could end up hurting the both of you."

"I don't see how _my_ problem is something _you_ have to worry about. I can take care of this myself." His voice was clipped and he thought he was going to break his staff he was gripping it so hard.

"Jack!" Tooth tried to reach out for him but there was crash from somewhere deep in the shop and the sounds of angry Russian curses. She flinched and the boy turned away, shaking his head. "Jack, come back," she called. He ignored her and went out of the room, going back home, wherever that was.

"It's no use Tooth, he won't listen." Bunnymund looked at Sandy who just looked pained. "I don't understand why he's fighting this. I mean it's just one kid," he shrugged.

"Oh, Bunnymund. None of us would understand. You saw how they interacted." Tooth looked down at her hands, her feathers lowering with her mood. "Of course he's fighting; this kid is the one kid he loves. Whether he knows it or not."

* * *

The sun was still down as Hiccup clambered around the kitchen, trying to make breakfast without tripping over Toothless who always thought it was good idea to beg in the middle of the floor. He just finished making the eggs and slid them onto his dad's plate, making sure there was also plenty of bacon on there as well.

His father stomped down the stairs, hearing them creak under his weight. Stoich was a large man, and he knew it too, but that just gave him even more power. He was the one of the original vikings of Berk and planned on working there till the day he died. And that day wasn't coming anytime soon.

"Hiccup, what'd you make today?" Usually he had an accent when he worked, but when he was at home he dropped it, but that didn't stop him from acting like a viking. "Ah, eggs and bacon, my favorite." He sat down at the table, smiling as his son brought his plate. "Thank you my boy."

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup sat down as well. "Have you ever… met someone you couldn't truly be with?" He poked his food, peeking at his father who just looked at him.

"Is there someone I should know about?" Stoich leaned forward, smile on his face. "Is it Astrid? I've seen the way you two talk-"

"Dad! No! I don't like Astrid in that way. No!" Hiccup could see the disappointment in his father's eyes for a moment. "It's not her. It's just this guy I met. And I-"

"Hold on now, a guy?" The large man stopped and stroked his large beard in thought, not sure what to say. "May I ask what this _guy_ means to you?" Hiccup just opened and closed his mouth, fidgeting. Stoich nodded and remembered his wife, her soft gaze and sweet heart. She would have known what to say at a moment like this. "I believe… your mother would just want you to be happy, so I might as well wish the same." The words felt like lead coming out of his mouth. "Are you sure it's not Astrid?"

"Dad!" Hiccup flushed. "I never said it was like that! I just wanted to know if you've met someone you couldn't touch!"

"Well, the only person I've ever met that I couldn't touch was your mother, but I always got what I wanted in the end." He laughed, pounding his fist against the table. "She was so beautiful and I had to have her, luckily she wasn't too shy about me either." He winked and his son looked away, petting Toothless who was continuing to beg for food. They sat for a moment, silence heavy between them. "Hiccup," he waited until the boy looked. "I may not be the most understanding father, but I just want you to know that if you're having troubles, whether it be guy or girl, I'm here." He smiled, grabbing the knife next to his plate. "And if they dare hurt you I will find them and gut them like a fish."

Hiccup laughed, nodding. "Thanks Dad, but I don't think I'll have a problem." He stood his food untouched. "I'm going to take Toothless out for a walk." He gave a nod and left the large man to his food.

Stoich grinned to himself, taking another bite before speaking out loud. "You're mother thought she wouldn't have the same problem either, until she met me."

* * *

Hiccup wandered with Toothless in the thin woods behind the village. He had picked up a stick, poking and smacking things as he walked, Toothless trying to bite it every so often. Both of them walked along, the sun lifting itself to cast shadows around them. Hiccup turned, for some reason feeling like he was being watched. A scrap of paper fell from the sky, landing on the muddied ground at his foot. He picked it up, his heart racing.

_ Miss me dragon boy?_

"So much I could hardly fall asleep," Hiccup said aloud. Jack watched as he rolled his beautiful spring colored eyes, his head tilting so the sun hit it to where his hair shone. He hesitated, dropping his head suddenly, his voice quiet. "D-Did you miss me at all?" Jack swallowed the large lump in his throat, fingers itching to write a whole paragraph, but he couldn't.

_ Of course. _

Hiccup tried to hide his smile, crouching down. "Toothless!" He called, noticing his dog had wandered off. He looked at the scrap of paper noticing it wasn't the same as the ones he had been using. "What, did you steal this from a grade schooler?" He waved the torn piece of notebook paper around. Toothless came bounding through the trees, tongue hanging from his mouth. He stopped, his large eyes looking up to the sky, his teeth bared. "Toothless?"

Hiccup felt a light weight on his head. He grabbed for it and found another note. _For your information it was a hipster college kid! Your dog doesn't seem to like me either way. _He smirked and went over to his dog, petting his head until he sat, still growling deep within his throat. "Calm down, he's not going to hurt me." He paused, looking up into the trees. "You're not going to hurt me… right?"

A white sheet began to descend, although he couldn't tell where they were coming from. _Depends on how rough you want it?_ Hiccup flushed immediately, crushing the paper in his hands before glaring up into the trees. "You have no limits, do you?" Another note, he braced himself. _In bed? No._ "Wow, didn't see _that_ _one_ coming."

He began to walk, catching a scrap of paper as it fell. _Catching on dragon boy?_ "To what? Your basic need to slip in a perverted joke every other sentence? If so, then yes, yes I am." Toothless continued by his side, making sure to stick close.

_Hhm? Is someone getting flustered by my basic sex appeal?_

"Is someone being really creepy?"

_Ah, I see how it is. You're intimidated by my sexiness. It's alright; I do that to a lot of guys. _

"So you stalk guys and talk to them through cryptic sexual notes? Seems up your alley."

_Hey! I only do that to the ones that interest me._

Hiccup paused, leaning against a tree. "So… I interest you?"

Jack's hand froze over the notebook; his lips open as he peered down. Hiccup was looking towards the sky, his eyes in the wrong direction, but they were looking for Jack. His hand lightly placed against the tree as he continued to search the leaves. There was something almost fairy-like in his movements, the way he bit his lip, his hands flicking as he talked, his eyelashes when he blinked. He knew that the Guardians didn't approve of him, but Jack some how kept finding reasons to stay. His fingers gripped the pen tightly, not sure how to respond without seeming more like a creep. Finally he managed to scribble something down, letting it float with the help of his staff down to Hiccup.

_Well, yeah, didn't I make that clear? _

Hiccup gave a small laugh, tucking it away with the rest of the notes into his pocket. "Yeah," he whispered, but Jack could hear him loud and clear over his rapidly beating heart. "Crystal."

* * *

**Yeah... good old conversations in the woods with an invisible winter sprite. Seems legit. **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm not good with writing accents so I usually don't put any in my writing. That's why I didn't give Stoich one cause I suck at them. Sorry for that. But in this chapter Jack and Hiccup have a very personal conversation and it goes... somewhere.**

* * *

A few days had passed and it was time for Jamie to head back home. Jack met him at the hotel before they were leaving, managing to pull him aside quickly. Jamie was all ready to leave, but in his heart he knew something was up when Jack wanted to talk to him. It meant he had something to say, and it probably wasn't a comment on who could beat who home. So he pouted and waited for the guardian to speak, crossing his arms.

"Jamie, listen, I know you're going home but-"

"But you wanna stay here and play with your new viking friend. Yeah, I get it." The younger boy spat out, watching as Jack's face fell.

"What? Jamie, you have to understand, it's almost spring time back at your place so there's no need for me." He bent down, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Over here, they need snow, its part of the climate here."

Jamie was quiet for a moment before speaking in a soft tone. "You like _him_ more than me don't you? That's why you're staying." His brown eyes were filling with tears and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. "You keep hanging out with him and stuff."

"Jamie," Jack pulled him into a hug, "I could never like anyone more than you. You're the first kid to believe in me. I could never forget you and you know it." He pulled away, ruffling the smaller boy's hair playfully, getting a small laugh. "Don't worry, I'll be back next year and who knows, maybe there'll be a few snow days to hang out on." He winked and Jamie gave a sly smile.

"Promise?" Jamie held out his pinky fingers, waiting eagerly.

"Always," Jack replied easily. Hooking his pinky with Jamie's they shook and smiled at each other. Jamie's mother came from around the corner of where they were hiding. "Looks like your mom is looking for you. Remember our promise!" Jack began to lift up, waving to Jamie.

"I won't!" Jamie shouted before going to his mother. She said something Jack couldn't hear and led Jamie away. The winter sprite felt a slight pain in his chest, knowing he'd miss Jamie. He sort of reminded him of his sister. Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Hiccup who was probably waiting for him. It was a Sunday, which meant he had the day off.

Not wasting any more time, Jack flew off towards the village, checking his pocket to make sure he still had his notebook and pen with him. He wanted to talk to Hiccup. He craved it, really. It was something he thought about and at night, dreamt it. He couldn't the teen out his head, no matter what looming thoughts of guardians had, he was happy.

* * *

Hiccup sat on his bed cross legged, wondering if he had been stood up. If he could really call it that anyways. Toothless was on the floor, watching his master as he continued to sigh and stare out the window. He had told the winter guardian to come to his room on his day, earning a sexual joke in return, and then a promise.

Would Jack really break their promise?

A tap on the window jarred the young teen from his thoughts and sent him rushing over to open the window. There was a slight gust of wind and a note slapped itself against his cheek. He peeled it off and read it, relief flooding his body. _Nice room, a little cluttered, but I can deal. _Toothless began to growl at the bed, his ears back. He eventually stopped when Hiccup cut him a quick look.

"I like my room, thank you very much." Hiccup half-heartedly kicked a book on the floor. His room _was_ cluttered, books, papers, pens, and pencils were strewn across the floor and anywhere else there was space. "Can I close the window now?"

_I'm all comfy and cozy._ Hiccup latched it shut and turned, another note at his feet. _Come to the bed, my body is ready. _

"Ha ha ha, you are so devious Jack Frost it scorns my image to be in the same room with you." Rolling his eyes, he went to his bed, sitting on the edge in a cautious manner. Although there was a quick mental image he wasn't about to share out loud.

_You can come closer, I won't bite… Unless you want me to._ Jack smiled and loved to watch the color bloom on the freckled cheeks of his companion. He loved the way he bit his lip in thought or the way his head tilted when he said a sarcastic comment.

"You have to be gentle, I'm delicate." Placing a hand to his forehead Hiccup pretended to faint, his eyes fluttering. He didn't know it, but his actions were making Jack's heart stuttered. The pen nearly slipping from his grip as he hurried to write.

_I'd be gentle._ He meant it in all honesty, wondering if Hiccup would realize it. Just to be sure, on the bottom he wrote in tiny letters. _I'm serious by the way._

"Hey, I've a got a question," Hiccup paused, "if I can talk to you and what not… why can't I see you. I mean, is this all in my head or what?" He threw his hands around his head, making Jack chuckle to himself.

_Yes, this is all a dream within a dream. I am a sexy figment of your imagination. _

"That's nice and all but… I want to see you." Hiccup flushed and Jack followed suit, both quiet as they looked around the room for a distraction. "I want to see who you are."

_I don't know why you can't see me. I mean, Jamie can see me just fine. And so can all the other kids. I guess you're just… different. _He glanced at Hiccup. He was different. A good different.

"I don't want to be different anymore," Hiccup whispered. He unconsciously hid his bad foot, biting his lip, but Jack noticed. "I want to be normal."

_Normal is overrated. I like you the way you are now._ Jack wrote with all the power he had in his hand. _You shouldn't change who you are._

"You don't understand," Hiccup said hoarsely. His eyes were stinging and he could have sworn there was a soft, cool touch on his cheek. But it could have been his imagination.

_Then explain it to me. Everything._

"It's going to be a long story, you won't like it." He wiped his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

_I've got plenty of time and when it comes to you, I like everything about you. Now tell me._ Jack stared at Hiccup, as if using his mind would will the teen into doing what he wrote.

"I-Well…" The small teen stuttered, shifting in his spot. Toothless came over, his eyes never leaving the bed as he laid down by Hiccup's feet. "I guess I should start with my mom." He sighed, looking at the wall across from where he was sitting. "I was seven when there was a bad house fire; the police say they don't know what started it. I was sleeping and she came in to get me out, but as she was carrying me, the house just fell apart. Luckily my father was out that night in a meeting… my mom though. She shielded me from the house, only my foot getting caught. She," Hiccup lowered his voice, "she didn't make it." Jack could tell by the way he spoke he was still in pain, the wounds, eight years old, still fresh on his heart.

_You blame yourself, don't you?_ Hiccup read the note and quickly nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. _It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to cause it. _

"I didn't do anything to stop it either," he murmured. His head was hung and Jack wanted so badly to hold the boy in his arms, if only he could.

_At least she saved you. You should thank her for that. I know I do_. Jack hesitated to give Hiccup the slip of paper, his hand shaking slightly. Hiccup grabbed it and let out a small, strangled laugh, wiping his face again with his sleeve. "I feel like you're getting this from a really sappy, romantic movie."

_I have Titanic on DVD if you wanna come over sometime._

"Where do you even live exactly?" Hiccup pushed himself farther on the bed, sitting with his legs folded underneath him.

_I guess it's my turn for a story?_ The small viking put the note down, waiting patiently as Jack began to write. He scribbled then scratched and then scribbled again. He worried Hiccup would become bored waiting, his eyes wandering around his room as he did.

"You can take your time," Hiccup said as if he could hear Jack's thoughts. "I don't mind."

Jack smiled and continued, making sure to get everything down. He finally finished and ripped the entire page out, letting it go. Hiccup's eyes widened for a moment, seeing how much was written, but then he just silently picked it up and read.

_So I guess I start about 300 years ago. I was ice skating with my sister, you would of loved her, and she was about to fall through. I saved her and the man on the moon turned me into a Guardian. So I sort of wandered around, waiting for someone to notice me and then this guy, Pitch, really nasty, wanted to take over and what not. The usual evil villain plot. So the other Guardians, Santa (North), the tooth fairy, and the Easter bunny (not very cute) called me over and I joined their team in order to defeat Pitch. So then I met Jamie and all his friends through the whole thing and then I ended up here. That probably made no sense… but that's it. _

"So you're telling me, you're 300 years old and you're best friends with Santa, the tooth fairy, and the Easter bunny?" Hiccup asked, his head tilting to one side, making Jack swallow loudly. "I didn't take you for a pedophile."

_I look very good for my age. Very good. And well, we're kind of in a rough patch right now. They kind, sorta, maybe don't want me to hang out with you. _

"Why? Am I not allowed to?" The smaller boy raised an eyebrow, anger passing through his eyes for a moment. "That's really unfair."

_No, it's not you. Well, it sort of is. I'm not supposed to be with someone who shouldn't believe in me. It upsets the balance or something along those lines. Obviously I don't listen to well._

"I realize that," Hiccup smirked. "So why did you stay if they said you can't be with me?" The way he said it made Jack shiver. It was almost like a Romeo and Juliet situation, without the kissing. Or would there be kissing? Or more? Jack quickly shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

_I just couldn't stay away dragon boy. My viking fetish needed to be quenched. _

"So now that we got to know each other… why can't I still see you?" Hiccup muttered more to himself than to Jack. Toothless lifted his head, giving a tired look to his master. "Is it my eyes or something? Or maybe my brain just can't get the image right?"

_Maybe you just don't fully believe enough. _

"But I've been talking to you for a while now. I'm pretty sure I believe in you."

_No, like you don't__ fully__ believe. Like there's something inside you that just doesn't want to make it true. You're denying it deep down somewhere. _

"Why would I do that?" Hiccup whispered into his hand, thinking hard.

_You're scared._ At the note the young boy lifted his eyes to look near where Jack was sitting, the green standing out beautifully against his brown hair. Jack quickly wrote another note. _You don't want it to be true because then you might be sorry if something goes wrong. _

"Y-You don't know that," Hiccup said quietly. His cheeks were pink; his lips had sheen from him licking his lips. The winter sprite wanted desperately to touch him. To console him.

_Then why can't you still see me?_

He flushed again, his hands clenched in his lap. "I don't know. If you're so smart then _you_ figure out way to help me see you."

_Fine, but you have to go along with me._ Jack's heart beat was rapid as he waited for the boy to read the note. When he finished he gave a short nod, his eyes filled with anticipation. The winter guardian crept closer, his chest tightening when he was only a foot away. He ignored the warning growl from Toothless and continued what he was doing. His fingers trembled as they lifted to touch Hiccup's freckled cheeks, feeling their heat under his cool skin.

Hiccup let out a small gasp, feeling a tingling sensation along his skin. He wasn't sure what was going on, but his body was quivering at an unknown touch. He tilted his head back, his movements not coming from conscious. Jack gulped down air quickly, pressing his lips softly to his, and then pressing harder when he needed more.

To Hiccup his lips felt numb, then began to pulse with heat. His eyes widened in wonder. He was being kissed. Kissed by Jack. He didn't know what to do. Whether he should break away or stop it. His mind was reeling and instead of fighting, he leaned into it.

Tasting winter.

* * *

**Uhm so that happened. / I'm not very good with romantic scenes either. **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the supportive comments, they really make my day. :) So what happens after the kiss?**

* * *

Hiccup was trembling, his arms lifting to hook around a solid object. A solid person. Jack. He was too over taken by the kiss to realize what happened, his head swimming with pleasure. He had only been kissed once before and it felt nothing like this. It was cool and tingling, so much it was almost painful to continue. But he did anyways, wanting more and more, his fingers gripping Jack's sweater tightly.

After a moment, a moan escaped his mouth, guttural and hungry. Jack pulled away, spittle trailing after him, his hand coming up to wipe it away quickly. He flushed, realizing what he had just done. He was going to be in trouble. With both the guardians and Hiccup, but by the sounds of the moan he had just heard, he assumed he was safe.

Hiccup's eyes finally fluttered open, wide and startled. His lips were swollen from the kiss, his face flushed deeply as he continued to stare. Jack looked behind him, finding nothing that would induce the look of the boy in front of him. He glanced back at Hiccup, watching as the small viking lifted his hands to touch his own lips.

"Y-You kissed me," he whispered into his fingers.

Jack's cheeks burned. "Y-You kissed me back!"

"Yeah but… I didn't-I mean-You-" He stuttered, running his hands through his hair as Toothless ran in circles around the bed, not sure what to do. "You kissed me," he repeated in shock.

"I-I didn't mean to I-I just thought it would help…" Jack murmured, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away in shame. There was no way he could joke his way out of this one. "I just wanted to try."

"You could have at least warned me then," Hiccup said sternly. Jack stopped, his body frozen as the words registered in his mind. He turned slowly, his eyes meeting the smaller boy's. "What?"

"You're talking to me," Jack whispered, "without the notes." Both of them paused, eyes stuck in an eternal gaze, mouths agape. "Hiccup, can you… can you _see_ me?" He held out his hand, going to touch the boy's cheeks again but stopped himself. He didn't want to go too far too soon.

"I-" It finally hit Hiccup. He was actually seeing Jack for the first time, his breath stolen from the kiss and the shock. He was everything and more of what Hiccup had guessed him to be. Handsome, his white hair had sheens of blue when he moved, his eyes shockingly wild, like the dark winter sky, and his skin was pale, flawless even. He gave a crooked smile, sending the younger boy's heart beating. "I can see you," he said hoarsely. There was so much joy he couldn't express as he looked at Jack, watching the smile become even larger at his words. "I-I can see you."

Jack let out a cheer, lunging at the teen, capturing him in a hug. "Finally!" Both of them fell back onto the bed, clinging to each other like they depended on it. Hiccup buried his face into Jack's hoodie, smelling the pine and winter air that rolled off him. Jack pressed his lips to Hiccup's head, wondering if he could feel how badly he was shaking as he held him. Toothless looked at them with jealously, jumping onto the bed to join them. Hiccup laughed and Jack tried to fight the dog off to no avail.

When Toothless finally calmed down and went to the end of the bed, lying down, Jack lifted himself slightly from his entanglement. "You can finally see me," he said with amazement, "was I as hot as you expected me to be?"

Hiccup blushed, biting his lip and turned his face away shyly. He didn't want to admit it, but Jack was amazing to look at. He was lovely. "I've seen better," he managed to say. A small smile spread itself on his face and Jack grinned back. "Now can you get off, I feel very uncomfortable." They were both pressed against each other, Jack's hands on either side of Hiccup's face, boxing him in as he lay helpless.

"What if I said no?" Jack leaned down, his forehead bumping against the viking's.

"I need an adult!" Hiccup pretended to thrash his arms, not expecting Jack to catch them in response. His fingers were cool and slender, holding Hiccup's thin arms tightly in their grip. "Now I'm really scared," he said, but the joke was flat.

"Don't be," Jack whispered. His breath was a sweet, teasing cool on Hiccup's lips. He clenched his eyes shut, not used to the close distance. "What're you so afraid of. I could have been this close to you before and you wouldn't have freaked out."

His eyes were still shut as he spoke. "That's before I could see. Now that I can…" He let the sentence go unfinished, too embarrassed to go on. He chewed on his bottom lip again, not knowing how seductive it was to the winter guardian holding him prisoner.

Jack finally moved away, afraid he would get a little too excited if Hiccup kept it up. Now that he could be seen, he couldn't hide his emotions as well as he could before. "Sorry, I didn't realize my beauty fazed you that much." He was trying to break the tension with a joke. They had joked before about sexual things, so now what was the difference?

The difference was they kissed and that was weighing heavily on the winter sprites mind.

"It wasn't so much your beauty that fazed me, it was more of that fact you tried to molest me in my own home." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, playing along thankfully. "And you," he looked to Toothless, "what kind of guard dog are you? You would think that you would stop him from molesting me."

Toothless lifted his tail and let it thump back to the bed. He let out sigh and rolled on his back, tongue hanging happily from his mouth. Jack let out a laugh, deep and real. "Maybe it's a sign from your dog that we should get together."

"I highly doubt that," Hiccup scoffed. "Toothless, get him." He ticked his head to Jack and Toothless sprung instantly, pinning the teen down. "Now what do you have to say?"

Jack tried not to scream as the dog bared his teeth, eyes zoned in. "I-I'm sorry I'm so hot and that you want me so bad!" He cried out, trying not to laugh either. "It's not my fault I'm so sexy!"

"I'm going to have him eat you!" Hiccup threatened with a smile. "I'm sure guardians are a rare delicacy for dogs."

"You are horrible dragon boy! Spare me my love!" Jack reached out, his hand just barely coming short of the boy's knee. "I am worthless!"

"Yes, yes you are," Hiccup laughed brightly. "Toothless, get up boy." When the dog didn't move he sighed and pushed him somewhat. "Come on Toothless, he's a friend. Leave him alone." The dog complied and went back to the floor, eyes never leaving Jack.

"Yeah, that's right Toothless, can't touch this," Jack sneered jokingly. Toothless growled and the winter guardian shrank back, keeping his distance. "Nice puppy, good puppy," he cooed. The dog sniffed the air and trotted off to the other side of the room, nose high. "You're dog is filled with evil."

"No, he's protective, that's all." Hiccup shrugged, picking at his blanket. "I've raised him since he was little. He was pretty much the closest thing I have to a friend," he stopped, "besides you now."

Jack felt warmth grow in his chest, but then was suddenly cut off. "What about that girl, Astray?"

"Astrid?"

"Yeah, her. What about her? What's her deal?" He shot the questions out quickly, watching as Hiccup blinked in confusion, head starting to tilt in that cute way. "Are you together, or were together or what?"

"No, we've never been. Why does that matter?" The boy flushed, trying to brush his hair from his eyes in an attempt to hide his face.

"I don't know, she just seems… close to you." Jack tried to act calm, looking around the room even though his nerves were on overdrive. "I just assumed there was _something_."

"Well there's not so you won't have to worry mister possessive." Hiccup gave him a curious look on the verge of being adorable, his lip sticking out, and his eyes large. "What about you, do you have anybody?"

Jack's mouth almost moved on its own but he stopped himself. _You_. He coughed and twirled his staff in his hand, occupying his sight from the wonderful teen in front of him. "No. You know, being invisible kind of hinders the dating field when you go out. Makes it a lot harder to pick up vikings."

Hiccup nodded sarcastically. "Ah, that explains why I haven't seen you at any of the viking raves or clubs. And to think I would miss someone with your… looks." His eyes gave off a sparkle and Jack almost tackled him again.

"My look is very unique. Thank you very much." The winter sprite used his staff to poke the boy in his stomach.

"I never said it was bad," Hiccup argued gently. He grabbed the staff, feeling a shock of cold shoot through his veins. He quickly let go, his teeth chattered. "H-How do you hold that? I-It's f-freezing."

"I can't feel cold. I'm freezing myself." Jack looked at his palm, wandering if he would be able to touch Hiccup without causing the same reaction. "That's another thing. Human contact is limited."

Hiccup looked at him for a moment before leaning forward, surprising Jack. His hand cupped the winter guardian's cheek, his fingers soft and subtle. Jack could feel his heat pulsing against his skin, his heart beating quickly. Hiccup first felt cold, sheer and utter cold, but then it warmed as Jack smiled, his skin brightening. "You feel warm to me."

"Maybe it's just me then," Jack muttered. He ached to grab the boy as he pulled away and sat back down. "I don't know, you'd think after 300 years I'd figure everything out."

"Well, maybe I can help you then," Hiccup said. Jack looked at him, taking in every detail he could so that way when he went away for the night, he could close his eyes and remember. It was a game he had made up. "We can work together."

"You'd really do that?"

"Yeah," Hiccup smiled, "after all, it's too late to turn back now." Jack let out a soft laugh, wondering when the buzzing in his head would stop. "So where do you go for the night?"

"Out in the forest, wander around. I don't know, sleep sometimes." Jack shrugged, watching as Hiccup gave a strange look. "What?"

"You shouldn't just wander at night, that sounds horrible," he said flatly.

Jack smirked. "Then what should I do dragon boy? Enlighten me."

Hiccup flushed and bit his lip; Jack clenched his jaw in order to keep himself restrained. But what he said made him burst with excitement, his stomach almost flying away since it felt like there were millions of butterflies in it.

"You know, you could always stay the night me... I-I mean if you want to."

* * *

**Stop thinking bad thoughts you pervs. Naughty, naughty pervs. Shame on thee. **

**Although I was probably thinking the same thing. **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Jack stays the night with Hiccup and they both end up in trouble. Not what you think pervs.**

* * *

After hours of talking about nothing, Hiccup rubbed his eyes, tired. It was getting close to ten at night and he hadn't eaten anything all day due to his excitement about Jack. Stoich had gotten home a while ago but only checked on the boy, making sure he was still alive. He then promptly went to bed since he was the earliest riser in the village. Jack smirked, nudging Hiccup as he yawned.

"Tired dragon boy?" He asked, though he could already see his answer. Hiccup just looked at him, bleary eyed and half awake. "I'll take that as a yes. Just go to sleep, I'll let you rest." He began to get up but something caught his sweater and he turned.

"I told you can stay. So stay," Hiccup said drowsily. "I just need to change," he mumbled. Jack tried to hold back a laugh as the boy wandered around his room, picking up clothes to change into. "I'm going to the bathroom," he muttered.

"Why?" Jack asked before realizing that they had kissed earlier and there were obvious concerns with both parties. When Hiccup left for the bathroom the winter sprite was immediately up, pacing around the room. "Oh no, oh no. I can't do this. W-What if he gets kinky or something in his sleep? I can't… I just can't." He was talking to himself and he suddenly turned to Toothless who barely acknowledged him. "You, dog, what should I do? He's your master."

The dog just glanced at him, sighing, and then turning away. "Gah," he cried, covering his face, "you are no help at all!"

"What are you screaming about?" Hiccup asked, walking in his room. He had changed out of his regular clothes and into boxers and a long sleeve sweater. He looked adorably gangly and thin as he stood in the doorway, his cheeks flushed with exhaustion. Jack could clearly see his bad foot now, his eyes trailing to it and then quickly back up to his face.

"Nothing, I was just having a wonderful conversation with Toothless." Jack said with a slight hitch in his voice. Hiccup threw his clothes on the floor, going to sit on his bed. "So… should I take the floor or am I sleeping with lord grumpy mutt in the corner?" Toothless growled from where he was laying but did nothing else.

"Hm?" Hiccup was unlatching his prosthetic, showing the lump of scarred and chopped tissue hidden behind it. Jack cringe inwardly, wondering how strong Hiccup must have been to live with it all his life. "I guess you can sleep with me," Hiccup went on, not realizing Jack's gaze. "Just don't molest me and we won't have a problem."

"That might be a bigger problem than you think," Jack muttered.

"What was that?" Hiccup blinked at him.

"N-Nothing. Let's go to sleep!" Jack laughed, trying to divert the boy's attention. He struggled to take his sweater off, showing his bare stomach and chest. Hiccup looked away, the tip of his ears bright red. "Alright, so… let's go to sleep," he said with a little less enthusiasm as before.

Hiccup nodded, immediately crawling under the covers and curling up. He brought the sheets under his chin, clenching them in his hand. His soft brown hair spilled around him, his breathing softened as he began to nod off. Jack smiled, shutting off the light and getting in next to him. Their faces were close and Hiccup shivered at first, curling up tighter.

"Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold." Jack sighed and was about to turn away when Hiccup's hands pressed to his arms. He shifted back around, finding the boy completely passed out, mouth open and his eyes shut. The guardian moved closer, testing the waters. When the smaller boy didn't shiver or protest he inched closer and eventually he managed to wrap his arms around him. His chin rested on the top of Hiccup's head, cradling him as he continued to sleep peacefully. After a while Jack's eyes began to weigh heavy and he too fell victim to sleep, his grip never loosening.

* * *

Jack's eyes snapped open, his senses on overdrive. Behind Hiccup the room began to ripple, bending and glowing, changing. He panicked, shaking Hiccup as he sat up. "Hiccup, come on, you need to get up." The boy just moaned, rolling closer to him instead. "Now is not the time. We need to go."

It was too late though, the portal was wide open and sucking them in. Hiccup was finally thrusted from his dreams, his eyes filled with fear. He looked at Jack who could only grab him in his arms. "What's going on?" The small viking clung to him as they were ripped from the bed and thrown into the kaleidoscope of colors. Toothless tried to leap in, following his master, but the portal closed before he even got the chance to jump.

He whined, his head bowed as he waited for their return.

* * *

Jack took most of the crash, landing on his back with Hiccup balanced on his chest. They were both panting, the breath knocked out of them. Hiccup was still stuck to Jack, his fingers digging into his back as he buried his face into the teen's cool chest. He was crying slightly and Jack could feel the warm tears hit his skin. "Hiccup, it's okay. You're okay," he tried to whisper calmly. "You're okay."

"J-Jack, what's going on," he whimpered. Jack sat up, holding the boy tightly as he looked around, anger boiling as he realized it was North's shop. He felt their presence behind and he turned slowly, glaring as they stood above them. North was with them this time, making it an even more serious tone than it had been before.

"What do you guys think you're doing?! Are you crazy?" Jack spat, his grip tightening on Hiccup. "You could have seriously hurt him!"

"We don't want to hurt him Jack, but…" Tooth was fluttering just above the ground, her face filled with sadness. "But it' going too far." She motioned to Hiccup who still hadn't looked up. "We need to stop this now."

"You don't know anything!" Jack said as he quickly ducked his head to balance it on the smaller boy's. "Why can't you just let me be happy?" He whispered, tears stinging his eyes. "Just for once, let me be happy."

"We wish we could mate, but this isn't something we can handle." Bunnymund stepped forward, almost giving a sympathetic look at the two of them. "It's too dangerous."

Jack looked at him, tears finally streaming down his cheeks. "You don't know that," he said quietly. Hiccup finally lifted his head, eyes stuck on the group of people who were standing around them. They were nothing like he had ever seen. He let out a small noise, strangled and scared. "Hiccup, what's wrong?" Jack's attention was immediately on him.

"W-Why are they here?" He pointed to them and Jack frowned. "You said they didn't like me," he whispered.

"How can you see them?" He glared at North who just shook his head sighed.

"My workshop has magic. You come in, you see everything. How it works here." The large man motioned around to his work shop, all the yetis gone to work in another room as they had their meeting.

"I want to go home Jack, take me back." Hiccup said flatly, still curled against the older boy. His bad foot was hidden from them, knowing if he tried running he wouldn't get very far. He moved closer to Jack knowing the only was he would be safe is if he stayed near the guardian. "I don't like this."

"Either do I," Jack muttered. "Why did you bring us here? To just yell at us?"

"We were only supposed to bring Hiccup," Tooth said gently and Jack flared. Sandy tried to calm him down but he just shrugged off the small man.

"What, exactly, were you planning to do to him?" Jack stood, helping Hiccup in the process. The young viking struggled to stand with only one foot, leaning on Jack for support. Jack made sure to keep an arm wrapped around the boy's waist for safety. "You can't just kidnap him."

"We're only trying to fix this before the problem grows," Bunnymund explained angrily. "He can't believe in you, it's that simple." Hiccup glanced at the large rabbit, fear biting at his chest.

"Why can't I?" He finally spoke up, soft and filled with terror. "Why can't I believe in Jack?"

"We don't know the outcome of it." Tooth began to flutter near him but he shrank back. "Something horrible could happen to him or you… we don't want that to happen so we're trying to keep you both safe." She smiled, hoping he would be more rational than Jack.

The winter guardian stepped forward, keeping his body between the others and Hiccup. "How do you know we'll get hurt? What if it actually does something good like I've been trying to tell you? So far, nothing has happened that's been bad." He shouted, his deep blue eyes fierce. "I say it's been great, better than before." Hiccup watched him with his mouth open, his heart fluttering. He had never known Jack could be so brave. "I think you're all _wrong_."

"Jack, listen to us." North was trying to bargain but Jack's eyes swept across the room, spotting the snow globes they had used before. He leapt, making sure to anchor Hiccup to his side as he did. The guardians sprang as well, but he was too fast, a glass dome already in hand.

"Jack, we're trying to help you!" Tooth was shouting now, tears in her eyes. "Just let us help!"

Jack stuck out his chest, his face serious. "I'm not letting you touch him." He threw down the snow globe and jumped before they could grab him, gone.

North let out a sting of curses, crossing his tattooed arms. Everyone looked at him and he stared back gravely, his eyes tired. "We'll grab boy later, right now we prepare." Everyone nodded, knowing it was going to be a long battle with Jack before he would see they were only there to look out for him.

* * *

The two boys tumbled onto the bed; their hair tussled from the force of the portal. Toothless was next to them, licking their faces, his tail wagging happily. Hiccup scramble to sit up, wrapping his arms around his legs as he just stared at Jack. He was crying, shaking and trying not to sob as the guardian dropped his head into his hands. "I am so sorry you had to see that," he murmured. "I didn't think they would try and take you like they did."

"Jack," Hiccup whispered, "I'm scared." When the guardian looked over he felt a pain blossom in his chest. The boy was trembled, his lips quivering as he tried to speak. There was no sarcasm or joking look, it was pure terror in his spring colored eyes. "I'm scared," he repeated. Toothless licked his hand and laid down close to him, giving him concerned glances every now and then.

Jack let out an anger filled roar, wiping his eyes quickly. He went over to him, gathering him into his arms and rocking him gently. His cool fingers pet down Hiccup's soft hair, soothing him almost instantly as they sat there. "I know and I'm sorry. It's my entire fault you got into this mess. I really am sorry." He rested his chin on the top of Hiccup's head, wondering how long it would take for the both of them to stop shaking. "I wish I could keep you where no one could find you but me." He moved on instinct, pressing his lips to his forehead in a sweet gesture.

"What are you going to do now?" Hiccup asked softly and when he didn't get answer he let out a small cry. "You're not going to leave, are you?" His hands flew to grip the winter sprite's, nails digging into the cool flesh. "Y-You can't just leave me, I thought… I thought you said-"

"I never said I would leave you. I said I would never let them touch you and I plan on keeping that promise." Jack said quickly, stopping his rocking motion. "Hiccup, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" He let go of the boy as he sat up and looked at him with confidence.

"You better not break your promise Jack Frost," he said sternly. They were both wide awake from their unexpected wakeup call and the clock read it was almost close to three in the morning. There was a nervous feeling about the room but soon it was over taken with relief and another emotion both of them didn't want to admit to. "Otherwise I might have to punish you." There was a crooked smile.

Jack let out a soft laugh, going to brush some chestnut strands from the boy's face. Hiccup flushed at the soft contact and Jack wanted to kiss him so badly his lips throbbed. "I never break promises; you should know that by now dragon boy." He smirked, his playfulness back as he winked. "But you can punish me however you want."

* * *

**Yeah, they're in trouble. **

**Big time.**

**(Sorry for North's bad accent!)**

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	9. Chapter 9

**So after the sudden meeting things get lighter... and stuff.**

* * *

After the face off with the guardians Hiccup tried to go back to his normal routine, only now he could actually see Jack. It was really distracting as he sat behind his work station. And by distracting it meant having Jack sit as close as possible and comment on every other thing around them. Hiccup didn't mind though, he felt safe with him close.

"Hey, so about last night," Jack began and Hiccup let out a groan. "I was just wondering why you were crying. You would think someone as sarcastic and _manly_ as you would control his emotions." The younger boy gave him a dark look and leaned back.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had to be a manly man as I was ripped from bed, thrown into Santa's workshop, terrified to have a giant bunny in my face, and then be thrown back here with the threat of them coming after me." He said, tilting his head. "I didn't seem to get the memo."

"I was just asking, no need to get snippy mister emotional pants." Jack huffed, setting his elbows on his knees.

"It's just…" Hiccup looked away, a slight blush settling on his cheeks. His freckles seemed to darken as he bit his lip. "I thought for a moment that I was seven again."

"You mean when your mom died in that fire?" Jack felt a tug of guilt.

"Yeah, and I freaked out. But then I remembered where I was… although I had to say the whole Santa's workshop threw me for a loop." He let out a laugh but it was bitter. "Even after I remembered where I was, I thought I was going to lose you or something and I guess that just," he shrugged, "made me a little more emotional than usual." He glanced at the winter sprite. "Go ahead; make a snarky comment or your usual joke."

Jack sighed, knowing he was going to have to the conversation somewhere else otherwise it would get dark very quickly. "Listen, I understand. After I first came from the lake, whenever I would fall asleep I would wake up from nightmares of my sister drowning." He smiled as Hiccup looked at him cautiously. "I swear I'm not kidding. I still do sometimes."

"Is that why you wander the woods instead of sleep?" Hiccup watched as tourists walked by, he didn't have to worry about looking crazy for talking to himself since no one looked his way. Jack nodded and watched as well, the both of them quiet as the tourist went by in clumps, all talking and snapping photos. "So," he said after a minute of silence, "that uncomfortable awkward moment where two guys share an emotional experience. Gotta love them, am I right?" He tapped his hand against his knee, acting casual.

Jack threw his head back and laughed. He laughed till his stomach hurt and he was curled on the counter, cradling his abdomen. Hiccup laughed too, burying his face in his hands so the tourists wouldn't stare. They both giggled to themselves, trying to calm down. When they stopped and looked at each other, they both started all over again, eyes watering and throats raw.

"Dragon boy, you slay me," Jack wiped his eyes.

"Wow, I actually slayed somebody, I might actually be a viking after all." Hiccup gave a fake cheer and the winter guardian nudged him with his elbow. "Although I must say Santa-"

"North, he likes the name North."

"I must say _North_ would make a better viking than me. He was huge." Hiccup shook his head as he remembered the large man standing over him. Jack let out a soft laugh and nodded. "So, they really seem bent on you not hanging out with me."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to listen to them." Jack's blue eyes darkened as his tone was flat. "They can't tell me what to do."

"But what if I really am dangerous to hang out with?" Hiccup leaned against the counted, flipping to a random page in his book. "Like, you could die from just being around me."

"I highly doubt that will happen and the only dangerous thing about you is your ability to be so adorable that even the most toughest guardian, as I am myself, must give way to your biddings." Jack bowed in an overly dramatic flourish, topped off with a fake accent. "Not to mention your dog. Your dog is filled with evil."

"Please," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You can't just keep this much raw viking-ness contained without expecting some damage." He pretended to make muscles, growling. A few tourists passing by laughed and snapped photos, causing him to turn beet red. He ducked his head, pretending to read. "Besides, I keep telling you Toothless isn't filled with evil," he muttered.

"Evvillll," Jack hissed, poking Hiccup's cheek. "Pure evil!" His voice went up an octave as he continued his antics. "Evil, evil, evil, evil," he chanted loudly.

"Has anyone ever told you you're really annoying?" Hiccup said sweetly, propping his hands under his chin and batting his eyelashes. "Because you are."

"You love me anyways, come on, admit it." Jack smirked and the boy turned away quickly, going back to his book without answering. "What?" Jack pretended to be offended. "The cold shoulder?!" He became serious and scoffed. "Haven't heard _that_ one before," he said dryly.

"Oh, go bother some other viking," Hiccup murmured.

"What?" It wasn't Jack's voice and Hiccup raised his head, finding Astrid standing right in front of him.

"N-Nothing, what's up?" Hiccup tapped his fingers nervously against the counter, aware that Jack was smiling deviously.

"Oh, _this_ is going to be fun," the winter guardian sang. He hopped off the counter and sauntered behind Hiccup, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you okay? You look sick?" Astrid gave Hiccup a once over, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine. No reason to worry. I'm great." He said tightly, sitting statue still. Jack's fingers began to massage his shoulders, digging into the muscles so he winced. "I feel like I could slay a winter guardian," he shouted then laughed as Jack huffed.

"Alright then…" Astrid looked around and then back at the boy in front of her.

"Tell her how much you love me," Jack whispered into Hiccup's ear. His breath was cool and tingling as he spoke, making the boy shiver.

"Wow, cold out today, isn't it?" Hiccup crossed his arms, hunched forward so Jack wasn't touching him anymore.

"No, it feels warmer today. But I guess with the wind it could be," Astrid raised an eyebrow. Something was off about Hiccup but she couldn't seem to tell _what_ exactly was off about him. "Listen, I can call your dad and tell him you're not feeling well if you want to go home and rest."

Jack's hand slid up the back of Hiccup's shirt. The boy suddenly stood, yanking his shirt down. "I am completely fine!" He screamed, catching the attention of others around him. He flushed and jerked away again when Jack tried to grab his sides. "Totally and completely fine!"

"I can seriously go get your dad; it's no big deal-"

"No!" Hiccup lunged forward, grabbing her arm across the counter. She stopped and opened her mouth, then closed it slowly. "I'm seriously fine," he said.

Jack pouted as he noticed Hiccup wasn't letting go of her arm. He crawled onto the counter to get in Hiccup's way, blocking his view of Astrid. "Hey," he grumbled. "Pay attention to me." He looked into his green eyes and leaned forward so their foreheads were almost touching. "Or do I have to make a snow storm for that?"

"Listen, I'm just going to read my book, you don't have to worry about me." Hiccup tried to keep the conversation going even though he couldn't see her. Jack growled, finally moving in. He bit down on the tip of Hiccup's nose, causing the boy to let go of her arm and cover his face. "Sorry, my nose itched," he explained quickly.

"Ah, okay," Astrid muttered, still confused by his antics.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose, I get it now," Jack smirked. Hiccup glared and his only licked his lips enticingly. "I should have tried that a long time ago, I kinda like it," he said seductively, making the smaller boy blush furiously.

"Masochist," Hiccup muttered into his hands.

"What was that?" Astrid asked, brushing some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Hiccup just laughed and shook his head, dropping his hands to his side. The tip of his nose was bright red, just as his cheeks were. "I'm fine, really," he managed to say as calmly as he could.

"I'm going to go now, just… just come to me if you aren't feeling well." Her voice was filled with suspicion as she walked away, glancing back every now and then to where Hiccup stood waving. When she was completely out of view and ear shot, he turned to the guardian, a pout prominent on his face.

"Did you really need to do that?" His bottom lip stuck out teasingly and Jack clenched his jaw. "I mean, really, I told you there was nothing between us ever." He planted his hands on his hips, his head tilting slowly to where Jack could barely stand to keep his hands at his sides.

"I was just making sure nothing would happen in the future," he simply shrugged. This earned a groan as Hiccup sat back down, his head thrown back. "I need to make sure you are free so you can become my bestest friend and I can lock you in my basement where we'll be doing best friend stuff."

"Remember how I said you were a stalker when we first met?" Hiccup said quietly.

"Yes, and that comment hurt," Jack smiled warmly.

Hiccup moved his head so he was looking at Jack, a small smile threatening to show but he fought it. "My comment still stands."

* * *

**Yeah, still the same old bros. **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	10. Chapter 10

**A short chapter. Embarrassing convos with parents... with others listening.**

* * *

Hiccup was flipping through books, trying to find one that would keep him occupied for a while. Jack wandered nearby, commenting on each book the boy touched. He obviously wanted Hiccup's attention but the small vking ignored him as he moved around his room. "Seriously, why do you need to read when you have Jack Frost as your friend?"

"I have other interests besides you Jack," Hiccup rolled his eyes. The winter sprite smirked and floated so that he was in front of the boy. "What?"

"I'm an interest of yours?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slowly. He took satisfaction in the blush that shaded itself across the freckled cheeks. "I feel privileged."

Hiccup glared quickly, turning away. "You shouldn't." Jack frowned, pretending to be sad as he followed the boy around. "I have many interests. You're nothing special." There was a teasing edge to his voice and Jack threw his hands up in mock despair.

"You hang out with a dog, read books, and talk to me. I'm pretty sure I should feel special among those." He threw his arms around Hiccup's neck, the rest of his body hanging in midair. "Just admit I interest you more than anything else."

Hiccup kept a straight face even though his heart was beating madly in his chest. He didn't want to admit it but having Jack near him always interested him. More than anything really. "I'll admit that when hell freezes over," he said quickly.

"That can be arranged," Jack whispered into his neck. His breath was warm, which was slightly ironic since he was the guardian of winter. Hiccup noticed that whenever he had contact with Jack, his hands weren't as cold. Even the snow outside seemed to be melting a little.

"Don't you have some city to torture with a blizzard or something?" Hiccup swatted at him but he just laughed and held on tighter.

"Not that I know of. Trying to get rid of me dragon boy?" Jack smirked as Hiccup continued through his routine, picking up books and then putting them down, all the while he trailed along.

"What gave you that idea?" The small boy muttered, closing another book with a sigh. Toothless was on his bed watching with great jealousy as to how close they were. Jack smirked at him and the dog let out a low growl, raising his head slightly. "Jack, leave Toothless alone," Hiccup scolded without even looking. Jack frowned and Toothless gave a slight tail wag of joy.

"He started it," Jack said under his breath. There was a loud knock on the door and Jack perked up. "I got it!" He smiled and Hiccup let out a small laugh.

"Hiccup?" It was Stoich.

Jack shrank back down, arms still clasped around the boy's neck. "Never mind," he whispered. He had seen Stoich every now and then. He didn't seem like the kind of guy you want to mess with.

"Come in Dad," Hiccup called. It almost felt completely normal to have someone come and talk to him without even a glance at Jack. He knew they couldn't see him and it was like a rush knowing he had a secret all to himself. Although, when Jack got feisty it turned out to be horrible.

The large man entered, having to duck through the doorway to get in. He had wild red hair all over, his beard braided. He was out of his work clothes, in a regular pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. It was almost comical to see such a guy like Stoich in that kind of outfit. "I just wanted to talk you for a second." He looked at Toothless who wagged his tail.

"About what?" Hiccup was sitting on the floor, books strewn around him. Stoich remembered when he was little he used to sit by himself and have books all over just like now. Once he finished one story he wanted another, a child with endless thirst for reading.

"Astrid came to me yesterday and she was worried."

Hiccup froze, Jack laughing in his ear. "W-What do you mean?" He wanted to punch Jack but he knew he couldn't with his father in the room. So he just sat there, clenching his hands in his lap.

"She said you had been acting weird." Stoich stroked his beard, watching his son intently. "Like you were hiding something." There was suspicion in his voice and Hiccup tried not to sweat.

"I'm not hiding anything, really." He laughed but it came out forced and it didn't seem like his father was buying it.

"Hiccup, _are_ you hiding something?" Jack spoke loudly, his fingers trailing lazily across Hiccup's collar bone. The small boy shivered at the contact, his cheeks flushing. "You can tell me," he whispered.

"But Astrid is right Hiccup; you've been acting pretty strange lately." Stoich looked at his son with a worried gaze, knowing he wasn't much of a parent but he was trying. It had been hard since he lost his wife, it plagued him every day.

"What?" Hiccup waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the comment. "No, I've been perfectly fine. Seriously, nothing to worry about here." His voice rose as Jack liked the inner shell of his hear. He could feel his cheeks burning, his father noticing too. "I'm fine Dad."

The large man stayed quiet, watching his son. "Is this about that," he paused, unsure, "guy?" Both Hiccup and Jack froze at his words.

"D-Dad let's not get into this!" Hiccup said quickly, not wanting Jack to hear their conversation any longer. "I'm fine-"

"No, something is obviously wrong." Stoich shook his head, not giving up. "You've been really happy lately, is it because of him?"

Hiccup was on fire, his face in pain from all the blood rushing to his cheeks. Jack flushed too, his fingers stopped their dance. Both of them were speechless, not knowing what to do.

"If it's him, the boy, making you like this, then, I don't see why you need to be so secretive about him." Stoich let out a long sigh. "I understand what happened to your mother was a tragedy, but we can't be stuck in the past for the rest of our lives. If this boy makes you happy, then you don't have to worry about hiding him from me."

Hiccup dropped his head, his hands clenched tightly together. Jack buried his face in the back of the boy's neck, his heart about to burst from his chest.

"So, does he really make you that happy?" Stoich's tone was lighter, a smile on his face.

His son finally raised his head, a tired smile tugged on his lips. "Y-Yeah," he whispered, "he does." Jack's arms tightened around his neck.

"Then bring him over one night for diner. I want to meet this boy." Stoich laughed but Hiccup remained silently, completely aware of the guardian clinging to his back. Aware that he had heard everything and was extremely close.

"I-I can try," Hiccup muttered. Stoich nodded and looked around the room, going to the door slowly.

"Remember, you can come to me if you want to talk about," another pause, "your guy."

"I know Dad, I know." Hiccup wanted the conversation to be over; his emotions couldn't handle much more. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Alright, good night," Stoich waved and left, the closing shut softly.

Jack stayed wrapped around the small boy's neck, his hands itching to touch him. Hiccup swallowed, his fingers fidgeting in his lap as he tried to figure what to say next. They both knew that they would have to eventually say something, but where would their conversation go now?

"So," Hiccup said quietly. "I'm supposing you're going to go fly away and live with the birds now. You know migration and what not." He bit his lip, hoping Jack would just go along with him. "I'm sure it's better than staying here…"

"I think I might stick around," Jack replied easily, his voice soft.

"Really?" Hiccup felt sadness as the winter guardian released him and began to float just above him.

"Yeah," Jack shrugged. He turned so his blue eyes met Hiccup's green ones and he smiled, wanting so badly to reach out and touch him. "I need to find this guy and give him a good talking to. Nobody steals my dragon boy's heart without my permission."

Hiccup laughed and his face with his hair, not wanting to feel the heat of Jack's gaze. "Well, I don't think you'll have a problem with that," he whispered to himself. Jack continued to wander around the room, idling talking about something else. "You've already taken it for yourself."

* * *

**So that was just a filler-ish chapter... fluff, fluff, and more fluff**

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	11. Chapter 11

**A sexy contest ensues and a champion is named... and something is going on**

**Rated T cause of the sexy**

* * *

Hiccup moaned, rolling over to get comfortable again. The sun was just coming through the window and to block it he covered his eyes with the blankets. Toothless must have gone downstairs already since he didn't feel the dog at the end of the bed. He shifted, feeling something slide around his waist, soft touches on his skin. Smiling, he shifted closer, feeling warmth surround him as he leaned his head against it.

"Hiccup, are you cold?" A voice whispered, soft and groggy from sleep. Said boy mumbled something, burying his face deeper into the heat. "Well, if you wanted to get this close, you could have just said so."

He suddenly pushed away, Jack filling his blurry vision. "W-What are you doing in my bed?!"

Jack couldn't help but grin, taking in the early morning boy in front of him. His freckled cheeks bright with blush and his eyes a clear, bright green. His hear was tousled and clung to his skin from static. "Well good morning sunshine to you too." He stretched, grabbing the boy and pulling him close. "You said I could stay over, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes but I didn't think you would get in my bed without me knowing!" Hiccup shouted, but it was muffled as his face was pressed up against Jack's chest. He could hear the guardian's heart beat, slow and calm.

"What, would you rather have me get in your pants instead?" Hiccup tried to get away but Jack anchored him by his waist. "Relax; I'm not going to do anything. We've done this before."

Ignoring his comment Hiccup continued to fight. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?!" The small viking began to mumble, still trying to roll onto his side of the bed. "This is completely inappropriate!"

"Wearing a sweater is uncomfortable and if it was _completely_ inappropriate, you would already be mine." He whispered the last part into Hiccup's ear, his teeth grazing the skin. "You're lucky I can restrain myself so well, otherwise you might not have lasted the whole night."

"Jack, I need to get ready for work! _Off_," he ordered. When the winter sprite didn't let go, the small boy pouted, finally giving up. He sighed, looking up into the taller boy's eyes. He opened his mouth slightly, licking his lips as he batted his eyes. "J-Jack… then…" He managed to get his hand free and touched Jack's lips lightly. "Be gentle with me," he murmured seductively.

"I-I-" Jack flushed deeply, finally loosening his grip so Hiccup could wiggle out. He sat up, running a hand through his white hair, his throat tight. "What was that?" He managed to ask with a hoarse voice.

Hiccup had his back to him but he turned his head so he could see out of the corner of his eye. "You have your ways of seduction, I have mine," he said simply. Grabbing his prosthetic he strapped it on and made sure it was right, tapping it against the floor a few times. "Besides," he smirked playfully, "don't pretend you didn't like it."

Jack felt completely off guard, taken aback by Hiccup's sudden change. It was shocking but the guardian had to say he didn't hate it. In fact, if he hadn't let go of Hiccup, he probably would've kissed him right there. He finally calmed himself, his eyes trailing after the boy as he went through drawers to take out clothes. "Aw, you're getting dressed?"

"Well work does require clothes," Hiccup shrugged.

"Not the work I have for you," Jack said lightly. He smiled as Hiccup's shoulders went up, cringing at the comment. "There's the Hiccup I know," he laughed. Although, he wished he could have the sexy Hiccup, if only for a minute.

"Laugh it up Frost, just wait," Hiccup glared over his shoulder as the guardian kept chuckling. He thought quickly, going over to the winter sprite, dropping his clothes to crawl across the bed until he was directly in front of him.

"Now what are you up to?" Jack smirked, cupping Hiccup's face in his hands, playing along this time. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me," he tsked. "Caught me off guard last time but just try and do it again."

"Jack," Hiccup said, sweet and low. He moved closer, his hands sliding up the spirit's legs slowly. "You really think I would do this just to trick you?" He licked his lips; giving them sheen as he was only inches away. "That's just…" His hands found their way to Jack's chest, his fingers trailing along the muscles. "_Cold_," he whispered.

Jack kept his cool and gripped the boy's hands, pulling him away. "Nice try." He looked at Hiccup, his arms slightly raised, his head tilted so his hair was soft against his skin. His eyes were half closed, giving an adorable look as he pouted, his body writhing. Jack's heart skipped a beat.

"J-Jack," Hiccup whimpered, "y-you're hurting me." The guardian immediately let go, his face aflame as the young viking began to laugh, tipping over onto the bed. "And you thought you were the only sexy one. Now, if you'll excuse me," he got up and grabbed his clothes, "I need to get ready for work."

"This isn't over dragon boy! I will reclaim my sexy title!" Jack shook his fist in the air, slightly annoyed he was caught off guard again. He grumbled to himself as Hiccup left the room laughing to himself. After a few minutes he finally shook himself out of his daze. "Gah, I can't believe this," Jack muttered. Pulling the covers above his waist, he dropped his head into hands, wondering if Hiccup could tell how turned on he was. With the boy only a doors away Jack couldn't do anything to relieve himself without complete embarrassment. "What am I going to do?" He groaned.

"Do about what?" Hiccup was back and Jack almost jumped from the bed. He dove deeper into the covers, making sure the boy couldn't see him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, just sleepy. You go head to work and I'm just gonna sleep in a little." Jack pat down the pillows before laying down. "Good old sleep."

"Right, okay then." Hiccup gave him a weird look, half smile, half confusion. Adorable. "I'll see you later." He gave a wave and went out, shutting the door behind him.

When Jack was sure he was gone he smashed his face into the pillows, his face burning. He couldn't get Hiccup's face out of his head and ever nerve in his body was screaming to touch him. But he needed to wait. He needed to make sure he was safe before anything. Sighing, Jack rolled so he was facing the ceiling, almost high off Hiccup's scent surrounding him. "Hiccup, you don't know what you're doing to me."

* * *

Hiccup blew his bangs from his eyes as Jack swung his legs lazily from the counter, both of them quiet. Jack had come later, just like he said, but Hiccup highly doubted he was sleeping. He was probably going through his things for all he knew. Most likely sniffing his underwear or something like that. The vikings face grew hot as that thought crossed his mind, his hands gripping the counter. Jack noticed and looked at him. "Everything okay in there dragon boy?" He tapped his knuckles against the boy's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiccup said, his cheeks going back to their original color. "Just thinking."

"See, that's why I don't think," Jack leaned back, "too much work." Hiccup scoffed and gave him a look and the winter guardian just smiled. "What? I can't have thinking mess up my beautiful face. I'll get wrinkles in my forehead." He pretended to look at his nails. "By the way, you're going to get frown lines if you keep that up."

Hiccup relaxed his face, not realizing he had been staring so intently. He went back to his book, pretending he wasn't listening. Jack began to float, folding his arms behind his head as he went in circles around the viking. "Don't you guys ever throw any viking parties or something? It's so… dull here."

"You know, unfortunately we lost our rave sticks and the dj got sick, but come again tomorrow night the party should be back on." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Berk is supposed to teach people the _old_ ways of the vikings, not the partying hipster vikings of today." Jack frowned slightly, stopping his motions to float in front of him. "So, no we do not throw parties."

"Lame," he whined. "I'm going to go throw snowball at some tourists. I'll be back in a sec." He shot away and Hiccup tried to shot a warning but thought against it. Screaming at air was not something you did in public.

Astrid came running up soon after, her eyes alight as she stared at Hiccup. He stared back, only with confusion as she let out a small squeal. "Is there a reason you sound like you just won the lottery?" He asked, glancing around. "Was it the lottery?" He asked again when she didn't respond right away.

"So was that him, the _guy_?" She whispered in a low voice, her hands cupped around her mouth. She lifted her eyebrows in an expecting way as Hiccup continued to just look. "Well?"

"What guy?" He asked, not remembering any tourists coming near.

"I could have sworn there was a guy with you. Early he was here, sitting right next to you." Astrid pointed at the counter. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said slowly, his heart suddenly racing. Was she really talking about… no. That couldn't be possible. Could it?

"I swear on my life, earlier I went to talk to you but there was someone here. He had white hair and a blue hoodie. You couldn't miss him." She was practically bouncing on her heels as she spoke.

"Jack," Hiccup whispered. Astrid lit up reaching across the counter to grab him by his shirt front, shaking him slightly.

"So that's the guy right? Jack? He's cute, you picked a nice one." She smiled and Hiccup could only open and close his mouth, too in shock to say anything. "So where did he go?" She looked around, not seeing him anywhere. Hiccup glanced to where Jack was floating around, making snowballs. Astrid's eyes passed right over him, not seeing anything.

"H-He went home," Hiccup said. Astrid finally let go of him and he was almost numb as he sat back down. "Jack went home."

"Oh, I wanted to talk to him." She sighed and tossed her hair behind her. "Guess I'll have to catch him later then. Remember," she began to walk away, "you better introduce me next time." She winked and went off, leaving him alone.

Hiccup looked at Jack, who was still messing around, and found that no one was seeing him. He was still invisible to everyone around except Hiccup. But how had Astrid seen him them? Was it a trick of the light or an angle of some sorts? The small boy decided he would discuss it later with the guardian, letting him have his fun for now.

* * *

**So... that happened. Yeah. What's going on with Jack. **

**I don't know.**

**Or do I?**

**No, I don't. **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just want to say thank you really fast for the comments/favs/follows, they're really great and helpful. I'm glad you guys like this so much. **

**So after Hiccup finds that people are seeing Jack, they have a talk and... things... happen.**

**Warning: gets a little *cough* risqué *cough* rated T for right now.**

* * *

Hiccup had been quiet for the rest of the day, barely acknowledging Jack. Needless to say the winter guardian tried almost every sexual joke he knew and then he went to pleading. Even then, the smaller boy seemed distracted, barely commenting back. It wasn't until it was time to pack up that Jack finally had enough. As they entered Hiccup's room, Jack grabbed him by his shirt, keeping him from running.

"Jack, what are you-"

"What is wrong with you?" Jack shouted, anger and pain finding its way to his words. "This morning you were perfectly fine and then all of a sudden you ignore and look right through me." He let go and Hiccup turned slowly to look at him. "Did I say something? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, why would you think that?" Hiccup felt a tug of guilt as the other boy just ran a hand through his hair, pacing the room. "Jack, seriously, I was just distracted."

"By what?!" The winter sprite exploded and the viking cringed. Toothless growled threateningly, watching his master carefully. Jack lowered his voice, trying to remain calm. "What happened?"

"Something… strange. I didn't want to tell you early in case you would freak and run." Hiccup went to his bed, curling his legs underneath him. "When you left to go torture the tourists, Astrid came to talk to me-"

"Did she try and pull any moves because I swear I will go to her house and bury her in a blizzard!" Jack said but Hiccup could tell he wasn't joking. He almost felt a small pang of joy at the fact the guardian was getting jealous.

"She didn't do anything like that. She said something and I don't know how to explain it." He picked at his blanket, not looking up as Jack sat next to him. "She said she could see me talking with a guy."

"I'll kill him too-"

"It was you Jack. She saw _you_." There was silence and then Jack's eyes widened by Hiccup's words, his mouth open but no words came out for a moment.

"She couldn't… I can't be seen by others… she's lying." He sputtered, unsure whether the news was good or bad. "How do you know it was me she saw?"

"Blue hoodie and white hair," Hiccup said flatly. "Not many other people fit that description." Jack just stared at him, shaking his head slowly. "I don't know either. I don't know if the sun was hitting you in a certain way or if for a moment she believed. I don't know."

"What if the other guardians hear about this," Jack muttered. "They'd probably kill me if they found out other people are seeing me."

"Well, maybe it was just a onetime thing. Maybe it'll pass over and everything will be back to normal." Hiccup wrapped his arms around his stomach, looking at the guardian. "You don't seem happy about this…"

"If they think I'm doing this on purpose then they're really going to come after me. It wasn't my fault this time, I don't know what happened." Jack glanced at Hiccup, finding comfort in his large, green eyes. "I don't want others to see me. Otherwise being with you wouldn't be special anymore." He said quietly, his fingers brushing Hiccup's cheek. He turned away suddenly, letting out a small, unconvincing laugh. "If Jamie heard me he would kill me too."

"I don't like it either…" Hiccup bit his lip, wanting Jack to touch his cheek like he had been. "But, I'm kind of happy that someone else sees you." Jack gave him a confused look and he smiled slightly. "I mean, then I could finally show you off and not have ignore when others are around." He flushed when he finished speaking. "That sounds stupid, sorry," he mumbled.

Jack smirked for a moment. "Would you bring me over for dinner with your Dad?" Hiccup blushed even more hiding his face from his companion. "I don't think it's stupid," he whispered.

"Lying is unbecoming Jack, you shouldn't do it," the small boy said. Jack laughed, ruffling his hair playfully until he looked up. "So where do we go from here?" He swallowed and could feel Jack's hand on top of his head still. "I mean, with you being seen and being with me."

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. He moved closer, his hands yearning to touch him more. More than just a friendly touch. More than just a pat or a hug. He wanted _more_. "What would you like to do?" He asked and quickly spoke again before he could answer. "And don't say read because I won't let that happen."

"What's wrong with reading?" Hiccup pouted, his lips were inviting.

"It's boring and you're with the guardian of mischief and fun, you shouldn't be reading." Jack held back with all the restraining power he had in his body. "You should be doing something way more fun."

"Like what?" The small boy rolled his eyes, finally moving out from Jack's hand to sit up straight. "Go break old peoples' hips by making them slip on ice or something?" Jack gave him an eyebrow raise and he only smiled. "What, like you haven't done that before?"

"It's an accident! Besides, that's not what I'm talking about." He huffed, leaning forward towards the boy. "Something fun. Like, let's say a heavy make out session followed by sex and then more sex and… let's see," he tapped his lip in mock thought, "sex. Yeah, that sounds good." Hiccup promptly smacked him in the face with a pillow, knocking him onto his back. Jack tossed the pillow away, shaking his hair out of his eyes as he looked at the boy. "So, should I take that as a yes or a 'Jack take me now'?" He smirked and Hiccup blushed.

"Suddenly I'm excited that other people can see you," the viking crossed his arms, "so that way they can see what a perv Jack Frost really is." Jack laughed, moving so his head was in Hiccup's lap, their eyes meeting. "You would think after 300 years your sex drive would die out and you'd become an angry, anti-sex person who throws snowballs at couples."

"It was like that for a while," Jack spoke quietly, hand reaching up to Hiccups jaw line. "But I met someone who I just can't stop thinking about." His fingers traced his jaw, then his lips, feeling how they were soft. "They really bring back something in me I thought lost years ago. I really love them." His eye lashes were long, casting small shadows on his cheeks.

"Well, then Jamie better watch out because I'm pretty sure you are the exact definition of a pedophile." Hiccup couldn't help himself, his fingers found their way to Jack's hair. It was soft and feathery, different hues of blue showed as he moved.

"I wasn't talking about Jamie," Jack said seriously. Now both of his hands were at Hiccup's lips, running over his freckles and nose, feeling every bump and curve of his face. Hiccup's fingers curled in Jack's hair, not sure what to do. "Besides, earlier, you seemed to be having fun torturing me with your sexiness."

Hiccup looked away, realizing he was right. "That was for fun. I would never really act like that and you know it." He really hoped he would drop the subject, but this was Jack.

"How do I know? I think we should experiment." He smiled, crooked and truly happy. "You can be my test subject."

"You should learn when to keep your mouth shut," Hiccup said teasingly. He leaned down, his head just barely above Jack's. "It really ruins your good looks when you say stupid things like that." Jack's hands traveled to his hair, the soft brown curls feeling like water on his skin.

"So you admit you find me attractive?" Their lips were so close, so close it almost hurt. "So that means you must want me."

"I never said that," Hiccup sighed, his voice low.

Jack took the opening. "You never had to." He pulled the boy's head down so their lips crashed together. Hiccup struggled but eventually gave in, kissing back softly. Toothless blinked at them and turned away, giving a loud sigh as he did. Jack laughed and broke the kiss, sitting up. "I think someone is jealous."

"Is there a need to be?" Hiccup replied, his hands shaking as he hid them in his lap. Jack let out a breezy laugh, moving so he was almost directly on top of him, his hands on both sides of the boy's body, his face inches away.

"I would say 'you tell me', but," he hovered over those lips, "I think your lips are going to be busy right now." They kissed again, Hiccup's head leaning back as Jack pressed harder. His teeth grazed the boy's lip, biting down gently enough to get him to gasp. He moved quickly, sliding his tongue in quickly.

Hiccup squirmed, not used to this kind of kissing, his heart racing. Jack's tongue fought with his, warm and somewhat forceful. He was losing, but he didn't mind, instead he wrapped his arms around the guardian's neck, anchoring him. They continued until the need for air, both of them looking into each other's eyes.

"W-What are we doing?" Hiccup whispered, fear and excitement bubbling inside him. "We shouldn't be doing this." He knew there would consequences, but he wanted Jack to kiss him.

"I know but… I just…" Jack gathered him into his arm, his lips going straight for the soft curve in his throat. "I just can't stop," he murmured into the freckled flesh. Sucked until he knew it would leave a mark, then bit down, causing the boy to tense and shiver. "I think you should come with a warning," he found another spot and started the process over again.

"Really?" Hiccup said between gasps. "Cheesy lines, at a," he struggled not to moan, "moment like this." Jack found his lips, kissing him hard until he fell back.

"I think you find them sexy," Jack smiled as Hiccup glared. His hand snaked down his side, feeling how small he really was, and his fingers began slipping under his shirt. Hiccup bit down on his lip, not wanting to make noise.

"Jack, s-stop," he managed to say. His shirt was half way up his abdomen, his stomach showing as Jack looked at him hungrily. His hands were all over suddenly, is mouth trailing kiss after kiss across the flat surface of his body. "Jack, ah, d-don't-" He was too hot, his body wanting Jack more and more.

The winter guardian looked at the boy beneath him, his heart stuttering. Hiccup was panting, his lips swollen and wet with a trail of small marks down his neck. His eyes were filled with longing as he breathed slowly, his hands lying helplessly by his head. Jack moved back to Hiccup's lips, kissing him as his fingers searched for the edge of his pants. He found them and tried to unbutton them but Hiccup pushed him away slightly, shaking his head.

"No, no, not tonight. No." He scrambled to sit up, tugging his shirt back down. Jack sat back, a puzzled look on his face. "I-I'm sorry but… no, I-I don't want… I don't want to go that far." He flushed and dropped his head, feeling like he was letting the winter sprite down. "Not right now."

He felt a soft touch on his cheek, lifting his eyes to meet Jack's. "It's okay. I was being pushy." His deep blue eyes were kind and understanding. "Although," he grabbed the boy, pulling him into his lap, "I must say you are a giant tease."

Hiccup flushed, his fingers playing with Jack's. "I-I just think that we shouldn't do anything stupid."

"But I'm Jack Frost, I'm all about stupid." Jack nuzzled the boy, feeling him curl closer.

"Yes, true," Hiccup laughed. He rested his head against the larger boy's chest, intertwining their fingers. He lowered his voice, not wanting to be made fun of. "I'm scared that I won't be… good enough," he whispered. Jack chuckled and he frowned, glaring up. "It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing at you; I'm laughing because you think you're not good enough." He explained, holding the boy tighter. "Don't worry; you're good enough for me no matter what." He kissed him softly.

"Really?" Hiccup smiled slightly.

"Yeah, and by the looks of earlier, I don't think you'll have a problem." Jack watched the boy turn red and look away. He dropped his head so his mouth was right by his ear. "You've got the moaning down, that's for sure."

Hiccup elbowed him, getting up to stand. Jack groaned, holding his stomach from where he was hit. The small boy pouted, watching him over his shoulder. "Looks like you can moan too," he said quickly. He may have looked annoyed but inside Hiccup was smiling, his chest overflowing with happiness as he looked at Jack. He didn't care if others saw him or not, as long as he could himself, it was fine.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm such a tease! I get nervous when writing sexy scenes. It's just a thing. **

**So yeah... maybe later they will... continue... if I don't get nervous... sorry!**

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	13. Chapter 13

**So after Jack and Hiccup's close call together, something happens to Hiccup. *warning, bad accents!**

* * *

It was dark out and Hiccup had ate and crawled into bed, not protesting when Jack moved right next to him. He also didn't protest when Jack wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him so they were spooning. In fact, he liked it. A lot.

"Hey, Jack," he whispered. He could feel the guardian's breath on the back his neck and his stomach flipped.

"Yeah," Jack replied just as quietly. His fingers tentatively played with the front of Hiccup's shirt, bunching it up and then letting it go.

"I'm sorry about earlier… but maybe, and this is a big maybe, we can," he trailed off, embarrassed. Jack pulled him as close as he could, holding onto him tightly.

"I'd love to," he laughed gently. Hiccup let out a small sigh and turned, so he was facing the winter sprite. Their eyes met in the dim light, both of them smiling slightly. "You're eyes look pretty," he blurted, cheeks hot.

Hiccup blinked unconsciously. "What?"

"In the light… they just look… pretty." Jack gave a nervous smile. He had never had a relationship like he had with Hiccup and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. After their (multiple) kissing scenarios he was unsure what to say, what to do. When Hiccup went to go eat, he pecked him on the cheek, running downstairs before he could retaliate. Almost like a couple.

"Well, your… face is pretty," Hiccup said back unsure. He wasn't good with compliments. He was more of a sarcastic commentator. Jack laughed, pressing his forehead to his. "Shut up, I'm not good with these sorts of things."

"Don't worry," Jack kissed him softly. "I like it when you make fun of me," he whispered against the boy's lips, his hands just barely grazing skin. "It's sort of like you're talking dirty."

"You are disgusting," Hiccup said blatantly.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm your disgusting little freak, punish me however you want master." Jack bit his neck, loving how his body went rigid at the contact. He wondered if Stoich had noticed the other bite marks he had left from their previous make out.

"Once again, you are disgusting," Hiccup pushed him away slightly. He lifted an eyebrow in a suspicious look. "You're not into that sort of stuff… are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Only if you are," Jack replied easily. He kissed Hiccup again because he could. Because he could finally express how he felt. The smaller boy held back a yawn as he pulled away, his eyelids becoming heavy. "If you're tired, go to sleep."

Hiccup nodded, moving so his head rested just under Jack's chin, his hands curled between them. He nuzzled Jack's bare chest, feeling warmth surround him. "Goodnight," he sighed.

Jack's fingers ran through his soft brown hair, lulling him into a sleep even more. "Goodnight." When he felt the boy go slack and his breathing become rhythmic he kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

* * *

The moon was high when curls of golden sand filled the sky, twisting and turning into every house. One strand flowed into Hiccup's room, showering the two boys in sparkling dreams. Toothless growled, getting up to attack but the golden sand went to him, allowing him to sleep as well. He fell to the floor with a thud and whimpered slightly, eyes on his master before having them close.

With silence heavy in the room, a small portal appeared by the side of the bed and figures stepped out of it. Nobody was awake to stop them. They managed to pull Hiccup from Jack's grip, though he held on for a dear life, even if he was asleep. Hiccup's body was limp, his head leaning to one side as they carried him off, completely unaware.

* * *

Hiccup's head was filled with haze and the escaping dreams he was waking up from. He groaned, realizing he wasn't in his room. He hurriedly looked around, fear seizing him quickly. The room was too dark to really tell anything, but it defiantly wasn't somewhere he had been before. Trying to sit up, he swore under his breath, finding his hands bound behind his back.

"I swear Jack if this is one of your fetishes I am not going to allow you near me again while I sleep." He shouted, dropping his head so his cheek pressed into the cold floor. He shivered, rolling onto his stomach so he could actually maneuver himself up. His prosthetic wasn't with him so he wouldn't be able to stand without something to lean on. "Alright, jokes over, come untie me Jack."

Silence rang loudly. Swallowing, Hiccup tried to see if he could slip his hands out of the binding, but it was no use. He was alone, cold, and tied up. It wasn't going to be a good outcome if things started like this. Sighing, he tried again, fear gripping his voice. "Jack, please, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid Jack couldn't join us," A voice spoke, accented in Australian. Hiccup remembered it from when the guardians had yelled at them. It was the bunny; his name was Bunnymund as far as he could remember. "Not after the last meeting."

Suddenly, lights blinded Hiccup momentarily. He squinted, seeing the guardians in front of him, but the room wasn't the workshop. It was some other room, covered with dust and cobwebs. North looked around as well, taking notice of the boy's gaze. "Sorry for mess. Haven't used this room."

"Where am I?" Hiccup felt a sweat break out on his forehead as all eyes were on him. "Where's Jack, is he okay? Did you guys hurt him?" He needed to find Jack, to make sure he was alright.

"He's perfectly safe, don't worry. Sandy is watching over him as we speak." Tooth made a move that seemed like she was going to comfort him but stopped, flying away from. "We would never hurt Jack," she said sternly. "And that's why we brought you here. So we can save Jack."

"You guys need to stop this!" Hiccup screamed, shaking his head. "You have no idea how much you really are hurting him!" He curled so his head was almost touching the floor, his hands fidgeting. "You keep saying you're trying to help him but you have no idea how much you guys are contradicting yourselves!"

"You think we like seeing him hurt?" Bunnymund growled, slamming a large paw down in anger. "We're just trying to protect our mate but he can't see it."

"I know him better than all of you! You can't just take me away and expect him to go along with it." Hiccup sat up straight, glaring at them. "I know how he feels to be alone and lose something you love. We both know what it's like to be _broken_."

"Hiccup," North said calmly. "You know what weather has been like for past month?"

"Changing the subject?" The young boy scoffed, anger rising. "How tactical."

"The weather has been getting warmer almost all over the world." Tooth frowned, not wanting to get into a fight. "Jack can moderate snow from where he, but it isn't as strong as if he actually went there. He needs to get away from you. You're harming him Hiccup."

"You're lying," he bit out. "It' called global warming! Look it up!" Everyone looked at him as if he was a child, not understanding the adult situation. "I would never hurt him."

"Well then you're hurting him unintentionally." Bunnymund muttered. Hiccup wanted to cry but he just bit his lip, trying hold back the pain. "We can't stop Jack from hanging around you, but we can stop you from hanging around Jack."

"What are-"

They stepped aside, revealing a large, almost beast-like machine. A small chair sat in front, straps going across it to hold down whoever sat in it. There looked like a helmet just above attached to the machine, and from the looks of, it wasn't good. Hiccup swallowed, his heart slamming against his rib cage.

"This isn't going to hurt Hiccup, so don't worry." Tooth gave a small smile but it fell short, her face turning away as Hiccup let out a guttural cry. "It has never been used since it was only for emergencies like this. This is the first time this has happened actually. It's just going to erase your belief in Jack. Nothing else."

"Then what about my memories with him?" He shouted, lashing out with his feet and North picked him up by the back of his shirt. "You can't do this to me, Jack will still remember! He'll find a way to make me remember!"

"We'll make sure to talk to him." Bunnymund said as he waited by the chair. North carried Hiccup over, not even flinching as the boy kicked him with his good foot.

"Relax," North sighed. "You will be normal again. No worries."

_Hey dragon boy._

Hiccup was shaking violently, his throat raw as he began to scream, louder than he had ever screamed before. "Jack! Jack I need you! Please don't leave me!"

_I guess you're just… different_

"Hiccup, stop struggling, this is for the safety of both of you." Tooth hovered around the chair as the boy fought the large man and rabbit strapping him down.

"Jack! _Please_!" His throat was hurting but he continued to scream. He wanted to be strong but tears formed anyways, burning his eyes.

_Normal is overrated. I like you the way you are now._ _You shouldn't change who you are._

"Get the head gear on," Bunnymund said as if it was a normal conversation. They lowered it and Hiccup shook his head violently, hoping anything would stop them.

"Please, please Jack." He finally quieted, the helmet strapped on. Tears streamed down his face and he cursed himself for being so weak. "Jack," he whispered, "I love you." North gave the signal to Tooth to turn it on and she nodded, going over to where there buttons and multiple levers. She twisted knobs and pulled things, the machine clanking to life.

'I said I would never let them touch you and I plan on keeping that promise.'

Tooth gave one last look over her shoulder before she grabbed the last lever. All the guardians were silent, a mask of mourning on each one as she pulled it. The machine stirred and made noises and Hiccup just bowed his head, talking quietly to the air. "You lied."

There was a flash of light and suddenly everything was wrapped in darkness as Hiccup fell from conscious.

* * *

**I'm sorry Hiccup... I feel horrible. *hides in corner***

**So what will happen to Hiccup when he regains consciousness? **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for making people cry, I didn't mean to... this one is a short chapter. **

**Once again sorry for the crying.**

* * *

Jack opened his eyes slowly, a smile on his face. The sun was just coming up and filling the room with a soft orange glow. Hiccup was next to him, mumbling something before his eyes fluttered open. Jack let out a soft laugh, watching the boy just blink. "Good morning sunshine," he said.

Hiccup just yawned sitting up to stretch his arms above his head. Jack just stared at him, sitting up as well. "Is this about me being in the bed again, because this time you didn't say anything?" He stretched as well, loving how refreshed he felt. He hadn't slept like that in a while.

The small viking finished putting on his prosthetic and stood, getting his clothes from around the room. Jack frowned now, unsure what he did wrong this time. He chased after the boy, not wanting to be ignored right after he was able to somewhat confess to him. "Hiccup, is there something wrong?" He reached out to grab the boy's arm, but his fingers passed right through him.

Jack stumbled back, horror filling his chest. "H-Hiccup," he said loudly. When the boy didn't turn, he rushed forward, trying to hold him in his arms. He passed through him again, not even a look or an emotion from Hiccup at all. "Oh, oh, no. Please, no." Jack began to shake, grabbing his hair and pulling. "Hiccup!" He shouted.

Nothing.

"Not now. Anything but this," he whispered. His eyes stung and turned to Toothless who looked at him, sadness filling both their eyes. Toothless could still see him even if Hiccup couldn't; animals always were more hypersensitive to these kinds of things. "Toothless, what's going on?" He asked because there was no one else to listen at the moment.

The dog just whined, standing and going over to him. He may not have liked Jack, but he understood he was important to Hiccup. He nuzzled his hand, his large green eyes bore into his.

"Toothless, what are you staring at?" Hiccup shook his head as he looked at his dog. Jack let out a jagged, pained sob, closing his eyes as the next words hit him. His heart shattering and splintering him until he couldn't take the pain anymore. "Toothless, come on, there's nothing there."

* * *

Hiccup sighed for what seem like the millionth time. He had woken up from his sleep, riddled with nightmares, but it was almost like he had never woken up. There was a darkness clouding his mind and whenever he thought about it, the cloud would grow. His chest also felt heavy but he just assumed it was the weather. It had gotten bitterly cold all of a sudden.

"I am too tired to deal with this," he muttered to himself. He didn't even feel like reading, which was a sign something was defiantly wrong. He shivered as another cold wind began to blow. The weather seemed extremely different from what it had been, but then maybe it was just his imagination.

Jack had been watching over him, biting his finger nails, pacing the ground. He didn't know what to do. He was too shocked that all of a sudden Hiccup had forgotten him. As he stared at Hiccup he remembered how they had first met and he frantically flew off, searching for paper and a pen.

One tourist was carrying a small notebook and he made a strong wind that blew it out of their grasp and into his. He laughed, finding some hope. He scoured the grounds, finding an old pen that still managed to work. Going back to Hiccup he smiled, feeling like he could fix things again.

_Hiccup_. It was only his name but Jack was putting all his hope into it. Letting it fall directly on the book the boy was reading. He picked it up, looking around with a bitter glare.

Hiccup looked at his name blankly, something stirring in the back of his mind but was suddenly over taken with the darkness. He crumpled the slip of paper and tossed it to the side. Jack tried not to scream and he tried again, the pen almost breaking through the paper he was writing so hard.

_Hiccup, it's me Jack. Remember?_

Another cloud in the small boy's mind and he growled, quickly ripping the paper up. For some reason he was becoming increasingly angry. Two emotions were embedding themselves in his head but he couldn't even place what they were, it was driving him crazy. He glared at the space around him, not wanting to deal with pesky children in the state he was in. "Whoever you are, Jack or whatever. Go away."

"Hiccup, you have to remember, come on." Jack groaned, writing quickly. "Please," he whispered at the paper fell.

_Please remember. Please. _

"I'm going to call the cops. I'm not in the mood today." Hiccup stood, crushing the paper in his hands as he went into the workshop, taking his book with him. "Children," he muttered under his breath.

Jack dropped the notebook and pen, curling into himself. The skies began to darken, thunder rolling over head. His eyes overflowed with tears just as heavy snow began to plummet down, a sudden blizzard. He shook, his fingers digging into his legs as he tried to hold himself together. "Hiccup, please," he screamed into his arms.

But Hiccup sat in the shop, shielded from the changing weather. He could hear the thunder pounding throughout the sky, almost like the sounds of someone screaming. Shivering, he ducked his head, wondering when the absent feeling in his heart would go away. He hadn't felt this way since he lost his mother and even then it didn't seem to hurt this bad.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called from outside, he sighed went out to her. The snow as coming down fast, almost everything was covered and he could barely see the girl standing in front of him. "Hiccup, your father says we don't have to stay for work since the weather is so bad."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" He shouted over the thunder, darkness creeping in him again.

"I guess just go home. Just close up shop and go, see you when the weather clears!" Astrid waved, running off as she brushed the snow off her shoulders. The weather was certainly ruining business, vikings were motioning for tourists to leave and get to where it was safe. If push came to shove some of them would have to say in the 'arena' until the weather cleared.

Hiccup began to gather everything up and close everything, making sure the snow wouldn't get to the weapons and ruin them. When he finished he ran off, wanting to get home as quickly as possible, even though it was only a few feet away. He was actually kind of happy the storm had hit. With the feeling he was having he didn't feel like doing anything.

He didn't feel like he was whole.

* * *

Jack had finished his tantrum, uncurling himself so he could see the damage he had done. Snow was everywhere, white blanketing everything. He gave a ruthless laugh and rubbed his eyes, puffy and sore from crying. He began to fly, going over to Hiccup's home. Waiting outside the window, he waved until Toothless noticed him.

The dog whined and barked at the window, going over to it. Hiccup sighed, following him. He opened it, looking out and seeing nothing. "There's nothing out there. What is wrong with you today?" There was a strong wind and Hiccup immediately closed the window. The boy went to his bed, throwing himself onto it with a loud groan.

He rolled over so he was on his back, his eyes closed. Jack approached as if he was afraid the moment would break. He sat gingerly next to Hiccup, Toothless laid down, feeling sorry for the boy. The winter sprite reached out slowly, his fingers just barely touching the other boy's lips. "Hiccup, please, just say my name or anything." He wished he could touch him, but he knew it would be useless. He shifted so he was leaning over him, his lips hovering. "I'll figure out a way to fix this."

Hiccup let out a sigh, opening his eyes suddenly. Jack missed the way he used to look at him, the way he would tilt his head. He missed the taste of his lips and the feeling of his skin. "Hiccup, I'll fix us. I swear." He sat up straighter, realizing that he would need to talk to the people who were most likely responsible for this. He knew it was them. There was no one else. Standing he looked at Toothless, his staff in his grip. "Toothless, watch over him until I get back."

The dog sat up as if responding. Jack summoned the winds of winter and blew the window wide open, the panes shuttering with the great force. He flew out at the highest speed he could reach, not wanting to waste any time.

Hiccup scrambled to close the windows. Latching them shut quickly as he fell to the floor, shaking his head. "What was that?" He asked to no one.

* * *

**So, uhm, yeah. **

**Please don't cry, I feel bad when people cry. *hides under bed***

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jack goes to confront the guardians and he learns about things... Hiccup deals with his confusion.**

* * *

Jack had traveled almost a day to get to North's place, out of breath and filled with anger. He busted through the doors, no yetis to stop him since he was now aloud to actually come in. He glared at anything that moved, waiting until he got his breathing down before he began to stalk the place. North was walking out of his room, list of names in hand when Jack lifted his staff, shooting ice at the large man.

For being as big as he was, North dodged the attack easily. Yetis came rushing at Jack, pinning him down and making sure he couldn't fire anymore. They knocked his staff away, watching as it skittered across the floor. "North! What did you do to him?!" He continued to kick, feeling his foot connect with someone's jaw.

"We did what he had to," the large man replied flatly. "Let him up. Up, up." He motioned for them to move away, and when they did he just looked at Jack. "We sorry Jack, but… it had to happen."

"You didn't have to do anything!" He shouted, standing up once more so he was face to face with North. "Did you hurt him? 'Cause I swear to the moon _I_ am going to hurt somebody if you did."

North just sighed, shaking his head. "He is safe." Jack stepped back a little but continued to snarl, baring his teeth almost like an animal. "Jack, listen. It was for best."

"Liars. Every single one of you. You are all liars." Jack swung his arm around motioning to the room. He was shaking with so much raw anger he couldn't control it. Running he went for the nearest thing, a pole, and began to punch it. He didn't feel pain, but the pole was becoming ice cold, splintering and cracking from becoming brittle. It eventually broke, leaving Jack tired and annoyed. "I want him back to the way he was. Change him back."

"We need meeting. I call other guardians. Wait." North pointed to a chair, his face serious. Jack sneered at him and flung himself into the chair after picking up his staff, crossing his arms as he waited. The large man went into another room, the yetis keeping an eye on Jack as he just sat there.

His mind kept going to Hiccup and wondering if he was alright. If he felt lonely or if he was sleeping. He didn't know what do as he sat there, flashes of Hiccup's faces going before his eyes. His pout. His smile. His eyes when he said something cute. Jack rubbed his face with his palms, swearing to find a way to get his Hiccup back. Whether it took forever or not.

* * *

With the cloud continuing to grow in Hiccup's mind he opted out of work, claiming he wasn't feeling well. Stoich allowed him to stay home, noticing the boy had been looking down the past few days. He left for work, giving his son one last check up before leaving him.

Toothless stayed by his master, going where ever he went around the house. Hiccup eventually ended up in his bed, staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like ages. Toothless lay next to him, head right on top of his hand. The dog hadn't seen Jack and knew something was wrong. They stayed like that, both of them still, their breathing the only noise in the room.

Hiccup closed his eyes, feeling another wave of darkness enveloping him. He sighed, letting it wash over him, taking over his mind as he lay there. The feeling wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to forget about it. There was something plaguing him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Something was gnawing at his heart, eating away at it and there was nothing he could do about it.

Instead, he chose to let it overtake him. Fill him with a longing for something he didn't even know he wanted. Maybe it would come back to him if he let it go. So that's what he did. He settled down, waiting for the pain to cease, and for the light to come back.

* * *

When all the guardians were gathered, they moved to a more secluded room, away from the yetis and elves. They were all silent, everyone glancing at Jack when they could and he only glared back. He wasn't in the mood for their pity. It was their entire fault anyways. He didn't want them to look down on him. When they finally shut the doors, Jack turned to them, his voice low and almost menacing. "Does anyone want to tell me why you did whatever it was to get Hiccup like the way he is?"

"Jack it was-"

"And stop saying it was for my own good!" He snapped at Tooth who gasped at his tone. "We all know that's a lie." He shifted his gaze to Bunnymund. "Did you hurt him?"

"Mate, we didn't harm him." He tried to explain but Jack held a hand up. The large rabbit just shook his head and stepped back.

Jack looked to Sandy who gave a guilty look, his eyes casted onto the floor. "I can't believe you were in on this too Sandy. You were the one who kept me asleep while these," he held back a swear, "guys went and took Hiccup." Sandy's look deepened and the winter guardian scoffed. "I thought you were better than that Sandy."

"He just doing what we told him," North broke in. His voice was loud and commanding, but Jack didn't back down.

"Tell me what you did to him and how to fix it. I don't want to wait any longer." His blue eyes were hard and sharp.

"There is no way to reverse it. This is the only time we've had to do something like this." Tooth explained quietly, scared of Jack raising his voice again. It wasn't like him. When the boy gave a pained looked she continued. "This is the first time we've ever had to deal with a situation like this. You were falling in love with a _human_ Jack. We needed to stop it."

Jack flushed at the mention of love, but he knew it was true. He had fallen for Hiccup and he had fallen hard. "We only did what we knew to do," Bunnymund added.

"So what's wrong with falling in love with a human?" Jack finally calmed down, tired and exhausted. He just wanted Hiccup back, not to fight. "I thought love was a good thing."

"It is… but guardians… they are," Tooth searched for the right word, "_excluded_ from it." Jack gave a confused look so she sighed and looked to Sandy who shrugged. "What I mean is, we can love the children and protect them, but actually falling in love with someone is… unheard of."

"Why is it so unheard of? What's wrong with falling in love?" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his head pounding. He needed Hiccup back.

"Jack, when a guardian falls in love, something changes within them." Bunnymund said with an unusually soft tone. "They aren't free to go where ever they please, they are bound by that person suddenly and they-" He broke off, not sure if he could say it.

"They _what_?" Jack stepped forward, curiosity biting at him.

"Jack," Tooth whispered, "they become human." There room swelled with silence as Jack's legs almost gave out from underneath him. That was why Astrid could see him. He was becoming human from falling in love with Hiccup. His warmth was because Hiccup had awakened something inside him and was changing him.

"W-What happens when they turn human?" Jack asked numbly, leaning against the nearest wall.

"We don't know," North crossed his arms. "Never happened before." Sandy pursed his lips and folded his hands in front of him, a sad face floating above his head.

"So you took away his belief in me, to keep me a guardian?" Jack stood again, a sudden new anger bubbling under his skin. "You forcefully took away something he believed in without asking me how I felt about it. What if I wanted to be human?" Bunnymund made a face and Tooth gasped, pressing a hand to her feathered chest. "What if I wanted to be with him?"

"You couldn't seriously consider being human," Bunnymund asked bitterly. "You're a guardian, what about your duty to the children?"

"Like any of them believe in me anyways?" Jack rolled his eyes.

Tooth looked saddened. "Then what about Jamie and his friends. They believe in you." Jack frowned, knowing he was caught. "That's why we saved you. All the people who believe in you need you."

"Saved me?" Jack repeated emotionless. "Why can't Hiccup believe in me, at least just a little? He believed in me and he needs me." The guardians just looked away. "Is there anything I can do at all to make him believe again? Anything?"

"It's best just to leave him," Bunnymund sighed. "He'll move on in life and so will you."

"What if I don't want to move on from him? What if he needs me like you said." Jack was becoming increasingly tired. All he wanted was to be with Hiccup. "Why can't I just be with him and see what happens? It could be like a test." He gave a smile, but it fell quickly when no one seemed to answer. "I can't go back to him now can I?" He asked softly, tears filling his eyes. "He truly won't remember me?"

"It best you stay here," North said calmly, walking over to him. He clapped a large hand on the boy's shoulder, but he didn't budge. "You stay and rest."

"Jack, listen to North. You should really stay away from people right now, maybe get readjusted and then you can go back to making snow and having fun." Tooth hovered over him, hoping he would show some sign of emotion. "Jack, sweetie, please understand that we just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Who knows what would have happened after you turned human. You could've died or the world over heat. Mate, it's for the best. For the both of you," Bunnymund explained. Sandy came over to the group creating a small sand smile for Jack who just blinked.

"I'll stay here and rest," he mumbled absently. "Where do I go?" His voice was void of emotion, tears running down his cheeks to hit the floor. "Since there's no use," he choked slightly.

"I go make a room for you," North said. Sandy patted Jack's hand as the large man began to leave. The small, golden man couldn't help but feel horrible for the boy. Having something he loved so dearly ripped away from him, not to mention it was the second time.

"Jack, we're sorry. We love you," Tooth smoothed out his hair. He shook her off, going to the wall. He slide down and curled his knees to his chest, throwing his hood up so he wouldn't have to look at them. "Jack, please don't be like this."

"I'm fine, really." He said, wrapping his arms around his legs. "You guys… can I just be alone for a moment?" They all agreed and left.

Jack waited till he heard the doors close and he began to sob, his whole body shaking and trembling from them. He let out the biggest scream he could, feeling his throat burn with pain, but he didn't stop till it felt like he was suffocating. "I'm so sorry Hiccup," he continued to shout. "I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated until the mantra was stuck in his head. "I'm _so_ sorry," he whispered, eventually out of breath. "I'm _so_ _sorry_ Hiccup."

He finally quieted, sitting completely still, wondering how long it would take before he broke into pieces. He gathered what was left of his voice, raising his head. "I love you."

* * *

**Please don't hate me... I don't mean to be cruel... It just happens.**

**I'm sorry Jack. *crawls under bed crying***

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	16. Chapter 16

** So, Hiccup goes on with life... not really. My baby is a mess. Both of them really, but then something happens.**

* * *

It had been close to a week and Hiccup still hadn't gone to work. He felt like doing nothing and that was exactly what he did. Stoich tried to get him to come out and do something, but the boy refused, staying in his bed to sleep or stare at the ceiling. Even eating had become a hassle for them both since Hiccup only pushed his food around, barely taking a bite before leaving the table quickly. Toothless stayed by his side, continuing to accompany the boy.

Finally Stoich had enough, before going to work he went to see Hiccup, finding him exactly where he thought he would be. Lying on his back and staring blankly at the ceiling. "Son, is everything alright? Everyone's been worried about you." He was extremely worried for his son. The only other time he had been like this was when his mother died, but this was severe compared to that.

"I'm fine, just tired," Hiccup said absently.

"You've been saying that excuse for the past three days, I'm pretty sure you aren't tired Hiccup. What's the matter?" Stoich was constantly worrying about his son, even before his sudden depression. He was the only family he had left and he wanted to protect him.

"Nothing. Seriously, I'm just tired." Hiccup rolled onto his side away from his father, pulling the blankets up close to his head.

Stoich raised his voice, the room vibrating from the noise. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! You will tell me what is wrong right now." Toothless raised his head slightly, feeling sorry for the large man. When his son didn't answer he gave a loud cry and shook his head. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Hiccup slowly sat up, looking at his father with vacant eyes. His body seemed even smaller than it had been and there were dark circles under his eyes. "You don't think I would tell you when something is wrong?" He asked, his voice scratchy. "I would love to but _I_ don't even know what's wrong with me!"

"What do you mean?" Stoich was taken aback by the boy's tone and words.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It just feels like…" Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, shrugging his shoulders. "Like something important is missing." He couldn't put it in another way. It just felt like there was a hole in his heart and no matter what he couldn't fix it.

"Well," Stoich glanced around, "where did you lose it?"

Hiccup shook his head violently. "No, it's not an object. It's like there was something here but I lost it and now I can't seem to remember what it is or why it was here and this horrible feeling just comes over me." He said without taking a breath, his hands flung into the air as he talked. "I just can't stop thinking about it either, but I have no idea what I'm thinking about."

His father looked at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "So, you lost something," Hiccup nodded, "but you have no idea what it is or why?" He nodded again and Stoich sighed, running a hand over his beard. "Maybe we should take you to see a doctor," he muttered.

His son glared at him. "I'm not crazy," he spat.

"I never said you were. I just want to make sure you're alright." Stoich was always worried that the trauma from losing his mother would affect him eventually. "I have to get to work, but just make sure to rest and try and cheer up." He gave a smile but Hiccup didn't return it and he stepped away. "You know where I am if you need me. If anything happens, and I mean anything, call me or find me."

"Nothing is going to happen," Hiccup said flatly. He knew what his father was thinking, but he wasn't _that_ depressed. "I'm fine."

Stoich nodded but it didn't seem like he believed him. He went for the door, giving Hiccup one last, long look before leaving. Hiccup just waited until he heard his father's heavy steps fade before lying back down and curling up. He didn't want people worrying about him, even when he was little. Sure he was small and weak, but that didn't mean he couldn't take care of himself.

A wave of darkness came over him and curled deeper into the covers, hiding his face from the sun shining in his window.

* * *

Jack sighed, sitting up from his makeshift bed North had set up for him. He rubbed his face with his hand, trying to clear his mind. He had another nightmare, but this time it wasn't his sister drowning, it was Hiccup. Jack had tried to save him but since he didn't believe, there was nothing he could do. It was terrible and it replayed itself every time the guardian tried to go to sleep.

He looked over at the table in the middle of the room, plates of cookies (half eaten from the elves) and glasses of mile that were becoming spoiled sat on its surface. He hadn't touched any food since he decided to stay, finding it a chore to do. Rather, he stayed in his room and tried to stop thinking about the small viking, but he couldn't. There were things that just kept lodging themselves into his head.

North came in with a loud knock, not waiting for the boy to answer. "You have visitor," he announced. Jack looked at him blankly, for a small moment hope flitting through his eyes but then he remembered there was no possible way. Tooth appeared behind the large man, squeezing her way into the room. "I leave you two alone."

Tooth went to hug Jack but he stepped away, still not trusting of them. She looked hurt as she watched him walk away to wander the room. "Jack, how have things been here? Is it nice enough for you?" She tried to be gentle, hoping he would eventually be back to his old self.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered. The large window in his room looked out over the vast land surrounding the work shop, filled with glistening snow and bright skies. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Jack, we want you to be happy, really, we do." She went behind him as he looked out the window, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Then why did you take him away?" Jack's voice was soft; his eyes dry since he long ran out of tears. "He was what really made me happy."

Tooth sighed, dropping her hand. "We were just doing what we had to do. You know that." She wished he could see it the way they did. "It was our job."

"And who told you that?" Jack sneered but then became quiet knowing full well who did. He glared through the window and out into the sky, seeing the pale cast of the moon against the blue. "_He_ told you to, didn't he?"

"We need to listen to him Jack. He made you who you are," she looked down to the floor. "He made you a guardian for a reason."

"He took me away from my sister and my family," Jack growled, "and now he took me away from someone I-" He stopped, his hands shaking.

_Loved_.

"I understand that Jack, but… it was for the best." Tooth flittered to the door, grabbing the handle. "I'm going to leave, but please, just think about how he saved you."

Jack shouted as the door shut. He threw back his arm and punched the window as he hard as he could. The glass vibrated and cracked slightly, but it was reinforced because, after all, this was Santa's workshop. The winter sprite shook out his hand, looking at the cracked webbing on the window now, his knuckles bleeding slightly.

* * *

It was almost close to noon and Hiccup decided he should at least get up and try something so his father would stop worrying. He managed to roll out of bed and get into the shower, just sitting under the spray as it created a rhythmic pounding on his back. Afterwards, he dressed and went back to his room, looking around for something that would at least occupy his time.

Reading was really the only option he could think of. He riffled through the books, not finding one that he deemed fit. There was one book he always read when he was sad, it was his favorite, his mother used to read to him when he was younger. He searched through piles and finally found it, hiding under his bed.

He blew the slight layer of dust off the cover and smiled slightly_. How to Train Your Dragon. _The book seemed thicker than he remembered and he flipped it open, finding scraps of paper tucked into different parts of the book. He didn't remember taking notes or writing anything as he pulled them out, finding a lot.

Toothless watched from the bed, eyes trained on his every movement. Hiccup picked up a random slip of paper, finding a child-like writing. _You can come closer, I won't bite… Unless you want me to._ He flushed, not sure what to make of the note. Going through the others, he picked another one. _Yeah, that was Jamie. Don't worry, he's not crazy._ Who was Jamie?

Hiccup, fueled by curiosity, began to read through them.

_I have Titanic on DVD if you wanna come over sometime._

_Hey! I only do that to the ones that interest me._

_They won't see me. They won't hear me._

_Hey dragon boy._

"Dragon boy?" Hiccup said the nickname out loud and felt something stir in his mind. He continued to read through, finding he was actually smiling at some of the notes. He left the largest note for last, picking it up and reading.

_So I guess I start about 300 years ago. I was ice skating with my sister, you would of loved her, and she was about to fall through. I saved her and the man on the moon turned me into a Guardian. So I sort of wandered around, waiting for someone to notice me and then this guy, Pitch, really nasty, wanted to take over and what not. The usual evil villain plot. So the other Guardians, Santa (North), the tooth fairy, and the Easter bunny (not very cute) called me over and I joined their team in order to defeat Pitch. So then I met Jamie and all his friends through the whole thing and then I ended up here. That probably made no sense… but that's it._

Hiccup felt dizzy, his eyes straining to read the words. His mind was a mess, the darkness clashing with a light that was beginning to grow. He reread all the notes, something piecing itself back together as he went through them greedily. With a pounding head ache, he looked at them all together, his heart fluttering madly.

_Maybe you just don't fully believe enough. _

The boy gritted his teeth, trying to fight the pain in his head as he read.

_No, like you don't__ fully__ believe. Like there's something inside you that just doesn't want to make it true. You're denying it deep down somewhere. _

His eyes watered, something opening up from the darkness that had been keeping him captive. He dug his nails into his palms, his breathing shaky. It was a like a storm was clearing in his body, a violent and damaging storm.

_You don't want it to be true because then you might be sorry if something goes wrong. _

Trembling he looked out the window, the sun catching itself across his face. He wiped his eyes, finding he had started crying, though he had never realized it. The storm had finally cleared and he no longer felt drowned in darkness, with the light hitting him and the notes around him, he lifted his head, eyes shining. Everything had flung itself back into his mind.

The notes.

The kisses.

The guardians.

The boy.

Hiccup grabbed the longest note, folding it up to put in his pocket. He wanted to keep it safe wherever he went because now he needed to find someone. He looked at Toothless who wagged his tail and sat up, finding his master seemed to be feeling better. The boy went to the window, looking out over the village, a small, sad smile over his features. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll find you Jack."

* * *

**So that was happier than the other chapters... right? **

_**Right?**_

***crawls under bed***

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Short filler-ish chapter. Hiccup regains his memory of Jack and the Gaurdians worry for their buddy's safety.**

* * *

With everything clicking into place, Hiccup had bounced around his room with a new energy. He no longer felt suppressed or drowning in the dark clouds of his mind. Toothless chased after, jumping and running as he barked. The two of them were practically buzzing by the time Stoich came home.

"Dad!" Hiccup ran down the stairs, almost tripping himself multiple times. "Dad, how was work?" He gave a wide smile and Stoich looked at him and then upstairs.

"Do I need you take a drug test?" He asked slowly as Hiccup laughed for the first time in days. It sounded young and sweet as he continued to smile. "Is there any other reason you're this excited. When I left you didn't seem like you'd be getting of bed today."

"Nothing, I just remembered something I needed to do." Hiccup waved off his father's concerns, turning to go up stairs. "If you need me I'll be in my room. I just wanted to say hi before you go to sleep." He began to go but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Son, are you sure you didn't take any drugs. I promise I won't be mad if you did." Stoich was glad he was feeling better, but he just wanted to make sure he was happy by legal means. Hiccup shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. Then, it suddenly hit the large man. Hiccup had been talking about a boy, he just remembered, that he was pretty close with. How had he not thought of that earlier?

"I'm going to go, if you need anything you know where to find me." Hiccup moved from his father's grasp and went up the stairs, falling as he hurried. When he was finally at the top he gave his dad one last wave before disappearing. Stoich laughed and shook his head, going to the kitchen to make himself some diner.

* * *

The guardians were beginning to worry about their friend. He wasn't eating or sleeping anymore, his eyes always casted out the window. Not to mention that fact he also _punched_ the window. They kept an eye on him but they all knew it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He was getting worse and worse by the days.

"We're going to have to do something," Tooth spoke to North when she visited again. They were meeting to discuss what to do with the winter guardian. "He can stay here but if this continues he's not going to be the same." She bit the tips of her nails, wondering if her babyteeth were doing okay without her. She had never been away this long so many times.

"He need time," North said with a shrug. "He get over it." Sandy tugged at the man's robes and they all looked at him. He pointed to the screen with an exclamation above his head. They all turned and a light was flashing. North turned the screen on and they all looked at the screen silently. "This not good," he muttered.

On the screen was Hiccup, going through the notes Jack had written to him. He had gone through them almost every hour, rereading and giggling. He laughed as he read one, a warm smile on his face. Toothless was next to him, sniffing the scraps of papers as Hiccup continued to laugh.

"How did he remember?" Bunnymund shouted at no one, he tugged at his ears angrily. "He shouldn't be able to do this! How does this happen?" He looked at Sandy who shook his head, a question mark forming.

"It's love," Tooth whispered. "Somehow Hiccup's affection for Jack overcame the machine's effects. I can't believe it," she murmured, utterly shocked. "Their bond is this strong."

"Well what do we do now? If Jack finds out he's going to go to the kid immediately and we can't erase his memory knowing he can just regain it again." Bunnymund tried to massage away the headache that was forming.

"Then we don't tell." Everyone looked to North was serious, crossing his arms as he looked to Hiccup on the screen. "We don't tell, he won't know." He knew it was only going to sever their bond with Jack even more but they were only doing what was right.

"How long will this have to go on for?" Tooth asked quietly, lowering her head. "How long do we have to keep hurting Jack in order to protect him?" Sandy patted her hand, his golden eyes meeting hers as she wiped away tears.

"Until he realizes that we're doing exactly that. Protecting him." Bunnymund said hotly. Tooth looked at him and frowned slightly.

"You don't really believe he wants to become human, do you?" The room became silent, everyone trying to find something else to stare at. "Could he really love that boy so much he would give up being guardian to be with him?" She motioned to the screen, Hiccup finally gathering the notes.

"None of us could say." Bunnymund kicked at the floor, not wanting to stay any longer. "I need to get going, Easter is coming up soon." He slammed his paw against the ground and a portal opened. He gave a nod and jumped, gone with a flash.

"So, we just don't tell him and hope for the best?" Tooth asked and Sandy just looked at her sadly. He shrugged and then looked to North who nodded slowly. "I really wish things wouldn't have to be like this. Seeing him in this state… I almost wish we could have just let him go."

"He need to calm down. He'll be better soon." North turned off the screen in fear the teen was watching. "Don't worry so much Tooth, he'll understand." He gave her a smile but she just turned away, sighing.

"I should get back too. So many teeth, you know?" She went out of the room, her head down. Sandy and North both glanced at each other, unsure what to do.

"You leave too?" The large man asked, not surprised to see the golden guardian nod. He was then surrounded by golden sand and gone within a second. North stood alone, turning to the screen even though it was still black. "Sorry Jack, but Moon says to." He walked away, wondering if the boy had even tried to eat anything all day.

* * *

Hiccup was fidgeting as he laid down for bed, not finding a comfortable position and not to mention his mind was going a mile an hour. Toothless was by his legs, trying to sleep but the teen kept moving so he never got the chance to close his eyes. He let out a growl and the young viking sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry but I just can't sleep," he whispered quickly. His green eyes turned to the window, the moon high above the trees. "I can't stop thinking about Jack." He propped his elbows on his knees and then his chin on his hands. "I wonder where he is and if he's okay."

Toothless sighed and rolled away, trying to sleep. Hiccup nudged him anyways, wanting someone to listen to him. The dog growled again and got off the bed, going to his corner. He laid down with a _thump_ and finally closed his eyes.

"I hope he's okay," Hiccup continued anyways. He lowered his eyes so he was staring at his bed spread. "I wonder if he's thinking about me." After he spoke he flushed, covering his face with his hands. "I sound like a crushing school girl," he moaned. Truthfully he felt even better than that. He wanted Jack to hold him, to tell him something stupid so they could laugh, to say he… well to say he loved him.

He desperately wanted the winter guardian back. He didn't care how many times they erased his memory, if could keep gaining it back then he knew Jack would always be close. Now all he needed to do was wait for Jack because he felt the guardian wouldn't have left him that easily. He was probably wandering around the nearby town causing black ice or a snow storm.

All Hiccup had to do was wait for Jack.

* * *

**So yeah, Hiccup is just waiting... kinda like a princess waiting for her true love's kiss 0_0 **

**Anyways this was just a short chapter. **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another short filler-ish chapter. Hiccup waiting for Jack. My lil baby.**

* * *

Four days. Four days since Hiccup remembered and still Jack hadn't shown up. He went back to work and waited for anything, even the slightest wind gave him hope. He would stay up late, waiting by the window for the guardian, wondering if he was just busy somewhere else. Everyone was glad to see the small boy feeling better, but now he just looked anxious.

Stoich knew it had to something with the boy he was hanging out with. He didn't want to intrude any further and left his son alone as he paced frantically around his room. Knocking on his door, he checked to make sure he was alright and found him curled by the window, eyes casted far away. "Hiccup?" He called and son raised his head slowly, not wanting to turn away from the window.

"Yeah?" He rubbed his eyes, getting tired.

Stoich, for a moment, was thrown into the past. When Hiccup would stay up late with his mother reading stories and what not. He felt a pain in his chest but smiled anyways. "Just making sure you're going to go to bed soon. You have work tomorrow." He scolded gently and the small teen nodded. "Why are you sitting by the window?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just looking at the sky." He lied quickly, giving a flash of a smile. His father gave him a suspicious look and he sighed. "I'll go to bed soon dad, don't worry."

"Alright, alright. Goodnight," Stoich shut the door. He laughed to himself knowing Hiccup wasn't looking at the sky. It was the same excuse his wife would give when Stoich himself would come to her window at night. Hiccup was just waiting for his, what he liked to call, guy friend. The large man smiled to himself, glad that his son was back to his old ways.

* * *

"Toothless, I don't think he's coming this night either." Hiccup muttered half awake to his dog. It was getting close to midnight and there was still no sign of Jack. The small viking didn't want to lose hope, but it was beginning to dawn on him that Jack might have gone somewhere else to stay. "I didn't think he would leave for this long."

Toothless nuzzled his elbow, dropping his head onto the boy's lap where he began to pet it. They sat for another half hour and Hiccup began to grow agitated. "He wouldn't leave me knowing I couldn't see him, would he?" The dog didn't respond and Hiccup's stomach flipped. "He wouldn't do that," he pressed.

Hiccup leaned closer to the window, his eyelids becoming heavy. The stars in the sky began to swirl and the moon turned into a sliver in the sky as his head was drowsy with sleep. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter as he yawned, propping himself up on the window sill. After a while he fell asleep, dreaming of Jack, whispering his name in his sleep.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, hearing the door open. He hadn't been sleeping anyways so it wasn't much of shock to have visitors so late. Glaring at the door he found North waiting, arms crossed. Both of them didn't say anything as they stared at each other. "What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"You need to get out. You have job to do." North motioned for him to stand but he just scoffed and turned his face away. "Jack, world needs snow. You bring snow. Go." He made a shooing motion at the teen.

"All you guys think that if I go back to my normal routine I'll be alright. You can't just snap your fingers and everything will be better." Jack gritted his teeth, keeping his back to the large man. "You don't know what it feels like."

"And you expect to be better here? Go and make snow. World needs it." North finally walked up to him, smacking him on the back so hard he flung forward. "Jack, he is better off now." He lied, knowing full well that Hiccup was waiting.

"Whatever, better than staying here and listening to you all say how you just saved me." The younger guardian grabbed his staff and marched away. "We all know it's a lie anyways." North frowned at his temper and tried to speak, but for once, someone else cut him off. "No, I don't want to hear it. I'm going, so don't worry."

"Jack," the large man called. When the boy turned slightly, he sighed. "You need to come back when done." The teen flared and was about to shout but North held a hand up. "For your safety you need to. No lollygagging. If you are, I send yetis after you." Jack wanted to laugh but saw the man was serious.

"I'm not a kid. I shouldn't have to have a curfew." He swung his staff around, trying not to show how irritated he had become. "I can't stay here forever." North just gazed at him with humorless eyes, both of them fighting each other for power. Finally Jack gave up throwing his hands in the air. "Fine, whatever! Have it your way!" He stomped out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"Jack," North murmured. He rubbed his eyes, tired and saddened to have to do this to the boy. But the Man on the Moon said to and the guardians listened to him, no matter how extreme his choices were. Turning off the lights he exited the room, going to monitor Jack to make sure he didn't go near Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup jolted awake, his breathing labored and he was drenched in sweat. He pulled himself out of his nightmare, clutching the blanket around his shoulders tightly as he gasped for air. Toothless opened his eyes and looked to make sure everything was okay. The small teen looked down at his dog and tried to control his shaking.

His nightmare wasn't with his mother or about fire. It was the opposite. He was surrounded by water, choking and struggling as it filled his lungs. He tried to reach the surface but there was a layer of ice keeping him from breaking out no matter how hard he tried. There was movement above the surface, it was Jack, just standing and looking down.

Straight at Hiccup.

Hiccup had tried to scream but the water just filled him. Jack's eyes were vacant, not seeing the struggle going on beneath him. In the end, Hiccup fell unconscious with only one more look to Jack before everything when dark.

That was when he woke up. He had never had a dream like that before and he was sure he didn't want to have it again. It only made his fears worse, that maybe Jack wouldn't come back. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought. Looking at the clock he found it almost two in the morning. Letting out a slow breath he slouched. "It's okay. Jack will come back. He said he wouldn't leave me." He smiled for a moment but it fell quickly.

He also said he wouldn't let them take you. Look how that turned out.

Hiccup shivered, looking out the window to see if there was any sign. It was empty aside from straggling clouds and stars. No Jack though. Yawning, he curled back into the blanket, making sure Toothless was close, as if he could protect him from the nightmares.

He closed his eyes, with every heartbeat he wished for Jack to come back, hopefully keeping his promise this time.

* * *

**So will they ever see each other? **

**Kisses and Unicorns~**

**Shi**


	19. Chapter 19

**So uhm Jack talks to someone and Hiccup yells at the sky.**

* * *

Jack knew the guardians were watching him as he flew over cities. Sure he had followed most of his rules while he was out but this time he was going off course. He didn't care anymore; there was someone he needed to see, someone who wouldn't bring him down. He zoned in on Jamie's house, slowing down enough to stop directly at his window. Tapping with his staff he waited until the boy woke up. Jamie came to the window with a tired look in his eyes but it disappeared once he noticed it was Jack.

Opening the window, he almost leaned out completely. "Jack!" He tried not to shout in case of waking up his parents. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your viking person." A pained look came over Jack and Jamie frowned for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" Jack gave a tired smile and Jamie nodded quickly, moving out of his way. "Sorry I haven't been over lately, with spring moving closer and closer I can't show up as much." He sat down on the edge of Jamie's bed.

"You've also been with that viking kid." The small boy pointed out as he sat next to his friend. Another wave of pain came over Jack and Jamie became worried. "What's wrong with him? Did he lose another foot?" Jack let out a small laugh, wishing that was problem.

"No, he didn't lose any more limbs." Jack whispered, leaning his head against his staff. "Something happened though," he paused, "with the guardians."

"Did they steal him or something?" Jamie fidgeted until he was comfortable, waiting to hear more. He had missed Jack and thought he wouldn't get to see him until winter came again.

"You could say that. But they erased his memories and now he can't see me anymore." Jack's throat swelled, he wanted someone to know his pain. Jamie would understand, even if he was younger. Jamie was shocked to hear the guardians taking such drastic moves.

His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Why would they do that?" He wanted to speak louder but he knew he would get in trouble if he did.

"Well, when I was hanging out with him, something was changing about me." Jack leaned back, sighing loudly. "They didn't want me to change."

"You mean, like, personality or clothes, or what?" Jamie scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. When Jack was with him he didn't see any changes in him. He always wondered what was so special about the viking guy.

"No, Jamie, how would you feel if I," he took in a long breath, "if I turned human?" Jamie gave him a confused look which then turned into suspicion. "Would you still like me, I mean, if I wasn't a guardian, but a regular human. Like you."

"But that's not possible." The small boy watched as the guardian just looked at him sadly. "So… it is possible?" He asked with disbelief in his eyes purely out of shock. Jack nodded numbly; his blue eyes looked at the wall blankly.

"When I was with him, Hiccup, I was changing. The guardians were just, as they say, protecting me. But, maybe I want to be a human like you." He finally looked at Jamie who was silent, thinking to himself. "But they don't know what would happen after I do turn human." He added, seeing if the kid would immediately protest then.

"Who would bring winter then?" He asked quietly, still curious. His freckled cheeks were flushed with excitement at the news.

Jack crossed his arms and actually thought about it. He didn't know who would do his job he everything was alright after he turned human. Maybe the guardians were right about it being a bad idea, but then an image Hiccup came into his head. Smiling with his slightly crooked teeth and his beautiful green eyes. "I don't know," he said. "But if I could be human, without anything bad happening, would you think I would still be cool?"

"Well, either way yeah." Jamie rolled his eyes as if the question was stupid. "Besides if you like the guy, Hiccup, was that his name? That's a weird name, but anyways," he shook his head, "if you want to be with him and hang out as a human, do it. I'll still believe in you either way." He shrugged and Jack grinned, ruffling the boy's hair. "So, are you going to change into a human now?"

"There's a problem with that," Jack sighed. He turned to Jamie, wondering how such a young kid could possibly lift his spirits so much. "He doesn't believe in me anymore so he can't see me. Even the guardians don't want me to be near him."

"So… you have no idea how to talk to him." Jamie scoffed, looking around his room. "You're not very good at this are you?"

Jack gave him a cocky smirk and laughed. "Excuse me? This is my first time dealing with this." He poked Jamie's side. "I guess I just have to figure out a way to get him back. I don't even know where to start though."

"Can you at least stay here for the night and then maybe we can figure something out together." Jamie gave a pleading look and the winter sprite nudged him gently.

"Alright, you win." He smiled as Jamie gave a silent cheer, throwing his hands up in the air. "Hey, Jamie," Jack turned serious for a moment, "thank you for helping me."

Jamie punched him in the arm playfully. "That just means you owe me even more now." He winked and Jack groaned, falling back onto the bed with a slight chuckle.

* * *

Hiccup was beyond worried since it was now weeks and he still hadn't seen or heard from Jack at all. It was like he just fell of the radar from Berk, leaving the young viking to himself. He wasn't going to sit in his room and wait any longer. He needed to widen his chances of finding Jack. So when it was reaching midnight, he made sure he was warm enough and managed to slip out his window with minimal damage to himself. Toothless whined from the room, not about to jump from the window.

"Stay, keep my things safe." Hiccup ordered, walking away and into the darkness. The woods around Berk were small and thin, sure there were trees, but they were partially naked and haunting as they reached for the sky.

He walked for a while, just looking around. He spotted the moon high above the trees, almost stalking the young teen as he made his way through the woods. There was just enough light to see where he was going, all though he still tended to trip on twigs and rocks.

"Jack!" He called, not too loud. There was a fear others would hear him and find him wandering the forest. Then they would really think he was crazy. "Jack Frost you promised you wouldn't leave me!" He called with slight annoyance.

The woods were getting thinner and thinner, leading to the small pond where people could pay a few dollars to ice skate when it was strong enough. Hiccup let out a frustrated sigh as he kicked the sand-like dirt at the shore, finding it frozen. "Jack Frost you better not be playing tricks on me."

There was only silence that wrapped itself around the boy. The moon was almost haunting as it watched. Hiccup turned to it, remembering Jack had mentioned something about the moon a few times they idly chatted. He said something about it being the reason he was guardian.

"Hey," Hiccup said towards the sky. He flushed feeling like a fool, but continued anyways. "I don't know why you guys all hate me, but uhm, listen, Mr. Moon; I just wanted to be with Jack." His face was burning, even as a slight breeze passed by. "I didn't know I would cause so much trouble for him, but I-"

He shut his mouth quickly, not sure he could say it without his heart completely bursting out of his chest. He glanced at the moon, his voice almost a whisper. "I love him and I-I just wanted to be with him." There was something flowing through his veins now and he glared at the large light in the sky. "I loved him and you took him away from me!" He shouted now. "You had no right!" Letting out a growl he kicked a rocked, watching it skitter over the pond's surface.

The moon didn't do anything, not that he expected it to. It only sat there, watching with silent humor as the boy struggled to hold back tears. He wished he could do something more but he was stuck waiting for Jack.

"Listen, I know you don't want Jack to be a human, but maybe it wouldn't be as bad as you all think it is. Why can't you just get a new guardian?! Someone who is like Jack and needs a second chance to live or something. Someone who won't mind being a guardian." Hiccup ran both of his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down before he would try throwing rocks at the moon. "All I ask is that you give Jack a chance." He finally quieted down and gave one last look at the pond and the sky before turning back to go home.

The woods were silent and Hiccup, just for a moment, thought the wind was replying.

* * *

Jack was wandering somewhere. He couldn't tell where he was, everything was covered in an inky black veil. A feeling of suffocation and fear began to grip him as he tried running but it seemed like he was only running in place. He shouted for anyone to hear but no replies came.

"No," he said to himself. "This cannot be happening." He swung around, trying to catch any other movement, but he was alone. Utterly and completely alone.

There was a soft glow from behind and he turned, finding the moon, full and large, above him. He looked at for a moment with fear and then with anger. "What? You going to kill me again and make me into different guardian?" He asked sarcastically.

The moon only hung there. Jack pursed his lips not sure what to do. A light from the moon began to shine down like a spotlight, shinning on someone. The winter guardian moved closer, not sure what he was going to find.

His heart leapt into his throat as Hiccup stood in the light, smiling straight at Jack himself. His soft brown hair and freckles, everything was the same as he remembered, his green eyes and crooked smile. Jack was running and this time he was moving.

Moving towards Hiccup.

The smaller teen ran as well, laughter coming from him as he moved. Jack held out his arms and he gladly crashed into them. "I remember Jack. I remember everything." He laughed, kissing the guardian's jaw.

"What?" Jack looked up at the moon who was continuing to watch. "Is this true? You're… you're letting me know this?" No response. He looked down at the boy in his arms and he smiled. "Hiccup," he whispered.

"I'm right here Jack," he replied softly. He brought his lips close to the winter sprite's, just barely hovering. "Come and find me."

* * *

Jack sprang upright, looking around to see where he was. It was still Jamie's room; he must have fallen asleep and dreamt the whole thing about the moon. Or did he? Jamie was still sleeping though the sun was outside. Jack scrambled to get up, going to the boy. "Jamie, Jamie get up!" He urged, shaking him awake.

"Huh? Jack what're you doing?" He moaned, rolling away from the guardian. "I'm sleeping."

"I need to go Jamie, but I promise I'll visit when I can." Jack hugged the boy, much to his dismay, and went to the window, throwing it open. He leapt out barely getting enough time to steady himself before he started flying. He let out a shout; fly haphazardly through the air, giddy with joy as he raced to Hiccup.

He wanted to get there before anything else could happen.

* * *

**So I hope you understood that Jack was having a dream. I didn't know how else to write it. **

**Jack is going to Hiccup... let's hope nothing else happens.**

**Kisses and Unicorns~**

**Shi**


	20. Chapter 20

**ah... it starts to snow. That's all I'm giving you.**

* * *

Hiccup was sitting at his work station tapping his fingers in an irregular beat as he tried to focus on his book. He hadn't gotten much sleep after he managed to climb his way back to his room. Sleep evaded him as he just laid there, waiting for exhaustion to settle, but it never did. Eventually he pulled himself from the bed and got ready for work.

Now he sat there, his mind finding it hard to concentrate. He was jittery at the thought of Jack never coming back, his heart slowly breaking every day that went by. Biting his lip, he looked around, seeing all the tourists and vikings walking around together. His work station was left alone like usual, which gave him more time to think.

The skies were a little cloudy, covering the sun every so often, but it managed to sneak through and leave patches of sunlight in a few spots. Hiccup watched the clouds, propping his chin on his hands as he sighed. A snowflake began to fall, slowly, cascading down till it reached the small boy, landing on his nose and then melting. He sat up straighter, noticing it had started snowing. Small little puffs of white were coming down quickly.

Hiccup was in such a hurry to stand, he knocked over his stool in the action. Jack was the guardian of winter, so snow most likely meant he was somewhere near. The small teen didn't wait to think it over, he ran from behind his counter and into the snow, throwing his head back. He began to run, back to the pond where he had been last night. Passing his dad he gave a quick nod.

"Hiccup!" He called, breaking character. "Where are you going?!" Some tourists gathered around him looked at the boy, their cameras already flashing.

"I'm going to meet someone, I'll be back!" Hiccup explained quickly, disappearing into the woods. He was out of breath but he continued to run, his prosthetic making it harder to dodge the roots and rocks underneath him. He tripped a few times, but always got back up, brushing the dirt off. "This better be you Jack," he muttered under his breath.

When he finally got to the lake, he was panting, doubling over to catch his breath. After he could breathe again he looked up into the sky, not seeing anything. For a moment he panicked, wondering if Jack would have really came back. He didn't know if Hiccup remembered, did he? He could be happy and making mischief somewhere else. Doubt continued to creep into the young boy's mind as his eyes frantically searched the sky.

"Jack," he whispered, disappointed.

"You called?" Hiccup whirled around, his heart slamming against his rib cage. Jack was standing a few feet away, staff in one hand while the other was buried in his pocket. He smiled and looked at the tiny viking, his eyes softening. "Did you miss me dragon boy?" He tried to joke but there was too much joy in his tone.

Hiccup let out a cry and ran, not even caring if tears were forming in his eyes. Jack opened his arms gladly and felt a release as the weight of the boy collapsed into them. They clung to each other, their grip so tight it seemed like if they let go they would have shattered.

"You are so stupid! I can't believe you!" Hiccup shouted, his fingers gripping Jack's sweater. "I can't believe you would leave me. You idiot!" He continued to fling insults at the guardian who happily accepted them, agreeing with a few. After a while Hiccup finally calmed down, not finding any other things to call the older teen, he became silent. His knees gave out and they both sank to the ground.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, missing the feeling. "Are you okay now?" Hiccup was trembling in his arms, his face buried in his neck.

"You're a jerk," he shot back lamely.

"I know," Jack murmured, "I know I am." He smiled to himself, pressing his lips to the top of his head, squeezing him closer. "I'm sorry everything happened the way it did." Hiccup nodded, still hiding his face but he didn't let go. "I didn't mean for them to take you. I'm sorry you had to go through that." He looked up at the snow falling, his head dizzy with Hiccup's scent. "I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough."

Hiccup finally raised his head, his freckled cheeks bright red as he stared with watery, green eyes. "I thought you wouldn't come back," he said quietly. Jack moved his hand to wipe away the small tears in the corner of his eye, making him blush even more. "I thought you forgot about me."

"But you didn't forget about me," Jack smiled. Hiccup gave a small smile back and they both laughed. "I'm sorry. The guardians didn't tell me anything except why they did it. I didn't learn that you remembered until last night from the Man on the Moon." Their foreheads bumped together.

"So he did listen," Hiccup whispered with amazement. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I-I went out last night to see if you were near but you weren't so I," he bit his lip, "so I talked to the moon."

"And he actually listened?" Jack moved to look up, giving a wry smile. "Hey! Moony! Thank you!" He shouted, not being able to see the moon through the clouds. He turned back to Hiccup who was staring. "He's usually not that nice to me."

"So what did the guardians say to you?" Hiccup could feel the cold seep into his clothes as they sat in the snow, but having Jack near him gave him all the heat he needed. "About," he flushed, "us?"

"It's a bad idea," Jack shrugged. "But since when are my ideas ever good?" He smiled and thought back. "Well they said it's never happened before and they only know that I'll become human again, but everything after that is a complete mystery."

"So, you could _die_?" Hiccup made a face and Jack wanted to kiss him but he held back, knowing it wasn't the right time.

"No, well, I don't know." The guardian shrugged indifferently. "They said it was a likely thing."

"Jack," Hiccup groaned as he shook his head. "How can you be so calm about something that can _kill_ you?" He asked with disbelief.

Jack was quiet, taking in the sight of the boy in his arms, feeling how good it felt to be so close. He had given up his life to save his sister and he never looked back. "I guess because," he leaned down, "if I die, I die loving you." He kissed him, lips clashing and teeth chattering at the force that brought them together. Hiccup struggled at first but then gradually wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, opening his mouth and granting him entrance.

They pulled apart for a moment, their mingled breaths creating a cloud between them. Hiccup looked ready to cry, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glassy with tears. "Jack if you keep this up you'll-"

"I know, Hiccup," he said quietly. His hand traced the smaller boy's jaw before cupping his cheek completely. "It's alright, I'm not afraid." He leaned Hiccup's head back and kissed him deeply, hearing him give a soft moan before pulling him closer.

They continued to kiss, Jack's hands seemed to be all over Hiccup's body at once, cradling, caressing, and touching. He was feverish, his body craving Jack more than ever as he kissed him there in the middle of the woods. Snow continued to drift down, coating them in a light dusting as they fell back together, not even breaking their motions to soften the fall. Jack quickly rolled so he was on top of Hiccup, his hand managing to sneak its way under his shirt.

"Mmm J-Jack," Hiccup breathed and the guardian paused. He didn't hear a protest so he continued, his tongue running along Hiccup's bottom lip. The smaller boy could feel his body calling to Jack and vice versa, his hips lifting slightly to grind against Jack's. The winter sprite flushed, feeling how both of them had gotten excited.

"Hiccup," Jack panted, trying to hold himself back. "I think we shouldn't do this here." He felt guilty as the younger boy just looked at him with lustful eyes, his swollen, pink mouth opened slightly. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable." He brushed his brown hair from his face, lowering himself to kiss him softly.

Hiccup finally seemed to snap out of it and hurried to sit up, rubbing the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." He blushed and tried not to show his face, peeking at Jack.

"It's alright," Jack snickered, kissing his nose. "So, what should we do now?" He asked, wanting to taste the boy more.

"I don't know mate," a voice called from behind them. "You tell us." Both of the teens looked in horror as the guardians stood so close they could almost reach out and touch them. Hiccup scrambled to hold onto Jack who did the same, keeping him close. Both of them holding on as if they were going to be torn apart from each other's grip.

And for all they knew, they were.

* * *

**I don't know if that was good, this whole chapter thing... Idk. **

**So what happens with the guardians and why were they watching them making out? (they are all secret Hijack fans)**

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a super short chapter, and I mean _super_ short. I don't even know if what I'm writing for the ending makes ending sense but it's what I thought of. Hopefully you guys will be able to understand it.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jack growled at the guardians, his fingers digging into Hiccup's shoulders. Everyone was looking at each other, tension in the air so thick it was hard to breathe. The skies were a dark gray as the clouds churned around them.

"I think we should be asking you the same thing," Bunnymund shot back. He moved forward but North put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"Jack. We told you to stay." The large man looked disappointed in the boy as he just turned away, Hiccup tucked under his chin. "Why are you here Jack?"

"The Man on the Moon told me Hiccup remembered. He told me so I came." Jack's eyes were dark, waiting for them to attack. "How did you even find me here?" He asked suspiciously.

Tooth moved up, fluttering above the snow. "The Man on the Moon told us to come." Now there was just a sense of confusion between the two sides, all of them looking to one another. "I'm not sure why he would do this though."

"It's obvious he wants us to take Jack back," Bunnymund said angrily and looked like he was about ready to pounce. The guardians, even sandy, moved as if they were about to jump the winter sprite. Hiccup couldn't tear his eyes away, fear gripping his heart as he waited.

Jack grabbed his staff with one hand and held it out, glaring. They were about to move when everyone stopped, their eyes turning to the sky. Jack's mouth fell open, his eyes wide. Hiccup looked up as well, confused by the sudden pause. The clouds were moving apart, the moon appearing in between them.

"Jack, what's going on," Hiccup asked quietly.

Jack continued to stare for a moment before speaking. "The Man on the Moon," he said, "is _talking_." There was a sense of surprise and confusion in his tone. "He told us to stop."

"But Jack needs to be stopped, that's what you said!" Bunnymund shouted at the sky. There was silence and he growled, stepping back. "I _am_ backing down, no need to yell mate," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jack called to the sky, his eyebrows coming together. "Are you just messing with us or what?" He put down his staff but continued to hold Hiccup. They all listened with the exception of the young viking who couldn't hear anything. "What do you mean a new guardian?" Jack asked and Hiccup tensed.

Everyone looked at Jack, surprise in all of their eyes. "New winter guardian?" North repeated incredulously. "But how?"

Hiccup pursed his lips, not like being out of the loop. He tugged on Jack's sweater grabbing his attention for a moment. "Someone explain this to me."

"The Man on the Moon says he has found another guardian who would take my place if I chose to go with you." Jack whispered, disbelief still filling his features. "I don't know how though." He turned to the moon. "Who would possibly take my place? Are you going to kill someone?"

Hiccup's stomach lurched at the thought of someone dying just for them to be together. He didn't want to kill anyone. Tooth stooped fluttering, listening intently with the others. "What do you mean their soul is still alive enough to do it?" She sighed, not understanding. "You really should make more sense."

Jack and everyone seemed to stop moving within a second. Their breathing slowed. Hiccup pouted, wanting desperately to know what was being said. He eyed Jack slowly. "Jack?"

"He's going to show us who will take my place." Jack held Hiccup close as a light shone down in between them. It was like the spotlight in Jack's dream, bright in contrast to the darkening sky. There seemed to be a ball of energy descending down from it, sparkling and twinkling. The guardians looked at it with wonder and curiosity. Once it hit the floor, it grew to a small shape, until finally it resembled a small human.

"What is this?" Bunnymund whispered and Sandy just shook his head, a large question mark forming.

The light began to fall away from the person, revealing skin, clothes, and hair. It came off completely and a girl stood there, her brown eyes wide and she looked around with a small smile. She was wearing a simple white dress meant for the summer and her hair was long and flowed around.

Jack began to shake, standing immediately, dragging Hiccup with him as he ran to the girl. He dropped to her eye level, reaching out to touch her cheek. "E-Emma," he murmured.

* * *

**Yeah I don't know what I'm doing anymore. **

**Next chapter will maybe explain things better. **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	22. Chapter 22

**I still don't know if this makes any sense.**

* * *

"E-Emma," Jack murmured.

"I missed you Jack," she said lightly. He quickly gathered her in his arms, holding her as tightly as he possibly could. She laughed and hugged back, the two of them seeming to forget the others around them.

"Wait, but-she," Bunnymund ran a paw over his ears, trying to comprehend what was going on. He looked to the moon, shaking his head slightly. "Now you're just throwing me for a loop."

"How?" Jack pulled away, looking at his sister with tears in his eyes. "Wait…" His face fell for a moment. "Please tell me you didn't die so young. Oh, no, anything but that. Emma, what happened?" He gripped her tightly, not wanting to hear his past was for nothing to save her.

"Relax," she rolled her eyes playfully. "I lived a full life and died in my sleep," she explained. But that _didn't_ explain why she looked like she did when she was little. Her brown eyes kept glancing at Hiccup who had stepped back after a while, his cheeks flushing when she gave him a smirk. She was defiantly Jack's sister.

Jack stopped and listened to the moon, his eyes never leaving Emma's. North stepped up to look at her, giving a loud laugh. "I see. So she have same spirit Jack has." He laughed and everyone gave a smile of relief.

"So when Jack saved her that was the moment she vowed to protect others. So she took the shape of her younger self." Tooth thought out loud. "And since she was already dead years ago, her spirit was allowed to become a guardian without having to hurt anyone." Her feathers puffed with excitement. "So she will take Jack's place."

"Are you serious?" Jack was smiling, his eyes alight now. He grabbed Emma and stood, carrying her on his shoulder. "Emma, do you want to become a guardian?" He asked her, serious for a moment.

She kissed his cheek, clinging to his head as he moved. "I don't mind. I'll get to be with you again." Sandy clapped a little, a heart growing just above his head as he watched them. "Besides, now it's my turn to have some fun."

"Now real question is," North stopped them for a moment, "do you want to be human?" He swept his arm and motioned to Hiccup who had his hands curled and pressed to his chest. He stood off to the side, afraid he would get in the way of the family reunion. His green eyes were practically glowing in the moonlight and snow was drifting around him like flower petals.

Jack blinked, putting Emma down on her feet. She moved away, giving her brother space as he walked slowly towards the other teen. Hiccup fidgeted, not sure what to do as Jack was only a few feet away from him. "L-Listen, you don't have to, you know-"

The older boy was barely inches away, cupping Hiccup's face in his hands, quieting him. They looked at each other, blue eyes meeting green as their lips were barely hovering over each other. "Jack you don't have to do anything stupid," Hiccup whispered.

"Haven't I told you I'm all about stupid," Jack laughed.

Tooth let out a groan, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Would you two just kiss already?!" She shouted with flushed cheeks, ignoring the looks the other guardians gave her.

Jack took the cue and bent his head down to meet with Hiccup's lips. It was almost something out of a fairy tale, snow swirled around them, shining and sparkling. Jack felt almost like a pull on his whole body and then cold air met his skin as the snow broke away. Everything was cold except the boy in his arms who he kissed deeper.

"Ew Jack's kissing a boy," Emma sang with laughter. Hiccup pulled away instantly bright red at the comment. Jack glared at his sister, wanting Hiccup back. The smaller teen looked at Jack, finding he still had his pale skin and snow white hair. He didn't physically look different. But now Jack could feel the bitter cold snow under his feet and the biting air around him. He could finally feel the cold he had been made of for years. Going to his staff he picked it up, ignoring the shooting pain of cold it gave his hands and arms.

Emma looked at him as he kneeled down in front of her, holding out the staff. "Emma, you can have this now. It's yours." The girl took it gladly, smiling brightly at her brother. She leaned and kissed his cheek again, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for everything you've done," he spoke into her hair.

"You saved me," she whispered, "now it's my turn to save you." She pulled away and went with the other guardians, standing next to Bunnymund who looked at her with gentle eyes. "Besides, I get to have awesome friends now."

"Finally," Tooth said happily, "another girl to talk with!" She hugged Emma, letting the girl touch her feathers with admiration. "I can't stand being around all these guys all the time."

"Hey now, we not so bad," North crossed his arms and laughed. Sandy went up to Emma, holding out his hand for her to shake. She shook it and smiled, getting a happy face from the golden man. Bunnymund looked at the girl, giving her a nod. She smirked and jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck. The large rabbit blinked and finally hugged back.

"You better take care of my sister Bunnymund," Jack threatened. Bunnymund put the girl down and began to argue with the now human boy. Emma ignored them and went to Hiccup who was still standing a ways away, not wanting to interfere. She motioned for him to bend down and he did.

She hugged him and he held her tightly as well. "Hey," she spoke quietly in his ear, "I heard from the Man on the Moon how much you love my brother." Hiccup stiffened at her words and then loosened, finding she wasn't joking. "I know my brother loves you too so, please just take care of him." He nodded, small tears in his eyes.

"I will," he said as he put her down. When they looked back at the others they both gave a sigh. North was trying to hold back Jack and Sandy was barely keeping Bunnymund away. Tooth was trying to speak to both of them, calming them down. It was pretty comical.

"Is it always like this?" Emma asked, nodding to the scene.

"As far as I know, probably." Hiccup shrugged, smiling at Jack. The other boy noticed and glanced over, flashing a grin and finally giving up the fight. The small viking flushed, realizing Jack was going to be with him from now on.

"So, we just go now?"Tooth asked, looking towards the sky. They all waited but they didn't hear anything, the moon disappearing behind the clouds once more. "I guess he isn't much of a talker."

"Thanks anyways," Jack waved. "I always thought you were a jerk but I guess I was wrong." He laughed going to Hiccup, throwing his arm around the skinny teen's shoulders. He loved the feeling of the cold and the heat rolling off Hiccup. Everything felt different now. He couldn't fly or control the weather. It was all up to Emma.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Emma asked, looking small compared to the staff. The guardians gathered around her, waiting.

"Well," Jack smiled. He turned his face to Hiccup's kissing him on the corner of his mouth. "I have a dinner date with someone's father if I remember correctly." Hiccup flushed and tried to stutter out a response but gave up. "What about you guys?"

"The usual," Bunnymund shrugged.

"Someone needs to count all those teeth," Tooth smiled.

"Christmas will be here soon enough," North nodded.

Sandy just raised his shoulders in a casual way as sand trailed his movements. Everyone laughed and he flushed, not sure what was so funny. North chuckled, patting Emma on the head. "We need to teach you the ways of the guardian. Your brother didn't like it so much."

Emma looked at Jack and stuck out her tongue. "He was always bad at school," she pointed out and he frowned. "Like this one time he-"

"That's enough Emma! I'm sure you have a lot to learn!" Jack hurried to his sister, covering her mouth. "You guys take care now and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." He gave a nervous laughed and pulled his hand away with a shout, wiping his palm on his pants. "Emma don't lick people," he scolded gently.

She giggled, hugging her brother one last time. "Bye Jack, take care of your _boyfriend_." She strung out the word boyfriend long enough to make her brother blush. He stood and looked at the guardians, reaching next to him to grab Hiccup's hand.

"I know we weren't on the greatest terms during this, but, uhm, thank you for trying to protect me. I understand that you were just doing what you thought was right and I was being a jerk." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "So I'm sorry."

"We should apologize too," Bunnymund sighed.

"We knew you were just following your heart, we're sorry Jack." Tooth looked at Hiccup and gave a slight nod. "And we're sorry Hiccup for putting you through what we did. We meant no harm." Sandy nodded, folding his hands in front of him.

"No, it's fine. I usually get kidnapped by invisible guardians who try and swipe my memory every week. It's a hobby of mine." Hiccup tilted his head and covered his mouth, afraid he had said too much. "S-Sorry about that."

The guardians just looked at him as he flushed. North bursted out laughing, grabbing his large stomach. "I like this boy," he shouted. Jack knocked his shoulder into Hiccup's, trying to cheer him up. When North finally calm down, he waved to the two boys. "We off now. See you all later." He winked, throwing down a snow globe. Bunnymund grabbed Emma and stowed her safely in his arms without thinking and Jack smiled. They were gone with a flash of light, leaving the two alone.

"Well that was different," Hiccup muttered, still trying to get everything figured out in his mind. He bit his lip in thought, making sure he wasn't going crazy. Jack squeezed his fingers, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey, I think we should get to your place," he said. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "I never really knew how cold snow was until now." They both looked down and saw how red Jack's feet had become because of the snow and Hiccup let out a gasp.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?!" He shouted, pulling him towards Berk. "You could have-" He stopped himself, looking down at his own prosthetic. "Seriously gotten a cold," he finished.

Jack smiled, keeping up with the small teen's pace. They were about to reach the village's edge and Jack kissed him quickly, his lips blazing. "I just needed some reassurance." Hiccup glared at him for a moment before stepping out into the village.

"There he is!" Astrid's voice called out. Most of the workers turned and looked at Hiccup, his fingers gripping Jack's tightly out of reflex. "Hiccup! Where have you been? The whole village has been looking for you and-" Her eyes turned to Jack and she shut her mouth quickly.

"Ah, Astrid, this is, uhm," Hiccup stuttered, flushing.

Jack held out a hand, flashing a smile. "Jack, Jack Frost. I'm Hiccup's boyfriend." He said with pure confidence though inside he was shaking. Astrid's eyes widened as she took his hand. "I stole him away for a while, I'm sorry to cause such a panic."

Just as Astrid was about to respond Stoich came running towards them. Jack stiffened afraid the large man was going to run him over. He ignored Jack and went straight to Hiccup, suffocating the boy in a hug. "Hiccup don't you dare do something like that ever again! I was going mad with fear! What could you have been doing?!" Astrid tapped his arm and he looked at her as she pointed to Jack who swallowed loudly.

"Uh, hello sir," Jack said, terrified. Stoich put Hiccup down and went to the older teen, eyeing him up.

"Are you Hiccup's 'guy'?" Stoich asked with his voice stern. Jack nodded slowly and flinched when the man laughed; picking him up in a hug that could have squeezed the breath out of him. "It's good to finally meet you!"

Hiccup pulled on his father's arm, trying to get him to put Jack down. "Dad, you're going to crush him!" Stoich was still laughing as he dropped the teen that was left gasping for air. "Are you alright?" Jack nodded his eyes wide as he tried to regain his breath. "I told you I was going to meet with someone." He said to his father who frowned slightly.

"You were gone for a long time and no one had seen you so of course we all became alarmed." Stoich motioned to the other actors who, once they found out Hiccup was okay, went to their homes. It was getting close to closing time. Hiccup didn't realize they had been gone for so long; time had seemed to pass by so quickly. "But now you're back and we can all relax." He turned to Jack who stepped back slightly. "I'm going to assume you're eating dinner with us."

Hiccup smirked to the older boy. "You did say you had a date, didn't you?" Jack glared quickly then smiled at stoich who was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I'd love to." Jack stood up straight and then quickly glanced down at his feet. Astrid did the same, her eyebrows going up. "Ah, yeah I lost my shoes while walking with Hiccup. He was in such a hurry to get back I guess they just," he paused, "fell off."

"Uh huh," she said. She looked to Hiccup and smiled, nudging him in the side. He stepped closer as she motioned for him. "He's really weird but I think he's perfect for you," she whispered. Hiccup flushed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to head home but I will find you and we will talk about this." She smiled and smacked his arm, hurrying to her house.

Stoich smiled at the two and looked around. "Well, I need to close up the village but you two go on ahead of me. I'll be there soon." He walked off, giving a few looks over his shoulder every now and then.

Hiccup stepped up to Jack, tilting his head in that cute way. "My dad likes you, that's a good thing."

"That's because he knows I'm terrified." Jack said flatly. He reached out and grabbed Hiccup's hand, loving how soft his skin was. "Now lead me home my wife, I am hungry!" It was true, he didn't need to eat when he was guardian and now he was starving.

"Wife?" Hiccup asked as he began to walk. "I think not," he scoffed. Jack came in close and kissed him, soft and gentle, feeling their beats mingle through their hands. Hiccup's mind went blank, his knees shaking. "J-Jack," he sighed when they broke.

"Yes my darling wife?" He kept bumping his arm against Hiccup's as they walked.

"You should remember something," Hiccup explained and Jack nodded.

"And what would that be?"

"If you don't behave I'll sick Toothless on you and you know he's filled with evil." He smiled as Jack frowned. "You remember the last time, right?"

"So you finally admit your dog is evil?" He laughed and Hiccup nodded, completely serious. "Well, I'm not afraid of him. Not as long as I know my sexiness will you keep in love with me, I don't think I'll have a problem. You'd be too scared to ruin my lovely body." Jack motioned to himself.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, snickering along with Jack as they were getting close to home. Jack suddenly stopped, pulling the boy close to him and anchoring him there with his strong arms. He kissed him deeply, not caring how cold or hungry he was. Hiccup didn't protest as they continued to kiss right there in the middle of the village, his body leaning against Jack's for support.

They had what they wanted. Jack had someone who believed in him enough to defy the odds and Hiccup had someone to fix him, no matter how broken he had become.

Jack pulled away for a moment. "What about dinner?" He murmured.

Hiccup gave him a confused look. "What about it?" It was strange for him but he just wanted to keep kissing.

"Well, if you're busy here, then who's going to make? Aren't the wives supposed to?" Jack couldn't suppress his smile any longer and he grinned as Hiccup glared. The young teen brought his good foot down on Jack's turning his nose up in the air as he heard him shout in pain. He turned and began to walk away, crossing his arms. "Where are you going?' Jack yelled, trying to hop after him.

"I'm going to make dinner," Hiccup shouted back with a slight smile on his lips. Jack grinned back and followed, not wanting to lose sight of him ever again. He thought he'd lost him once, but now he wasn't taking any chances. He just loved him too much to let go.

* * *

**So I'm not good with endings. **

**But I was thinking that I would write another chapter about how everyone is doing after this. Like, a small chapter to just check up on how things are going for everyone and maybe more making out... Idk**

**If you guys would like that then I'll do it. I don't mind. Just say the word.**

**Lastly, thank you for reading. Seriously, you guys have made my day (week) with your comments. I'm glad you guys liked it so much. Although I usually don't write this much, I had spring break so I was free, usually I'm slower during school. Hopefully I'll still be writing other fanfics (maybe more Hijack Idk). Thank you once again for sticking with my story, it means the world to me. **

**Kisses and unicorns~**

**Shi**


	23. Chapter 23

**So as I (somewhat) promised, a little special chapter. It's not alot, but it's what I came up with. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Hiccup felt warmth against his lips and surround his body, comforting him as he tried to move closer. His eyes slowly fluttered opened and met Jack's as he smirked, brushing the smaller boy's chestnut hair from his face. "Good morning," he murmured, kissing his boyfriend once more. Toothless lift his head at the sound of the two waking up. He let out a sigh and stood, shaking and stretching, nudging the door open with his nose.

"Jack, it's too early," Hiccup mumbled, burying his face into the boy's bare chest. "Let me sleep some more," he yawned. Jack laughed and bit softly on his ear, trying to stir him up from his dazed state. "Ow." Was all he got in response.

"Come on, we have work today, get up." The ex-guardian wrapped him tightly, their bare legs tangling together. Hiccup groaned, letting Jack hold him. "Was I too rough last night," he whispered deviously. Now the smaller boy's head flew up in embarrassment, his freckles hidden behind the blush that grew on his cheeks.

"Don't say things like that!" He shouted, pouting. Jack laughed lightly, loving the feeling of Hiccup against his chest. His skinny arms and legs, slender body that fit perfectly against his. He took the moment to kiss him, getting a seductive moan in return. Hiccup's hands clenched the sheets around them, fighting every instinct to continue their kissing. "J-Jack, we need to get going," he gasped, "you even said so." Another moan as Jack's fingers trailed his spine.

"Did I?" The blue-eyed teen said absently, pecking Hiccup's lips with joy. "Why don't you jog my memory?" Rolling over quickly, Jack had him pinned to the bed, lips connecting instantly. The younger boy seemed to quit fighting, though he looked slightly annoyed.

"You just said it a few minutes ago," he pointed out.

"Really?" Jack smirked, watching his breathing hitch as he touched his collar bone lightly. "I thought we could start from last night and work our way up." Hiccup was about to protest but Jack was too quick, silencing him with a kiss. Hiccup's mouth trembled and opened, allowing Jack to slide his tongue in.

Jack pulled away and Hiccup tried his best to look angry though Jack though it looked more like he was pouting cutely. "You win this time Frost," he sighed, much to Jack's enjoyment.

* * *

Jamie screamed, ducking from a snowball. Emma chased after, large staff in hand as she tried to maneuver around a snow mound. More kids were screeching and laughing, hiding from the new guardian. She pushed her hair from her face, getting ready to launch another one when she was hit in the back of the head.

"No fair!" She cried, though she was grinning. Jamie noticed she looked a lot like Jack when she did that. When the guardians had first come to him with the news about Jack, he couldn't believe it. He didn't want one of his closest friends to leave him, but he found Emma to be just as much fun. It also didn't hurt that his parents were planning another trip to the Viking village again.

Emma was adjusting to the guardian life pretty easily; it also didn't hurt that she could visit her brother any time. Now she got to pick on him all she wanted, earning a smile from Hiccup. She liked the scrawny boy a lot, finding he made Jack happy.

Another snow ball hit her chest and she let out a growl, throwing at Jamie who managed to dodge. "Get back here Jamie and feel my wrath!" She began the chase once more, throwing her head back to laugh with utter joy.

* * *

Stoick looked over to his son and Jack, both sitting behind the counter, talking idly. Once in a while Jack would steal a kiss when he thought no one was watching, flustering Hiccup immensely. The large man laughed to himself, finding that Jack must have really loved his son. Hiccup seemed brighter since he started to date Jack, his whole expression changed.

He was happier, smiling more often. Stoick knew it was all because of Jack, somehow the boy had managed to work his way into Hiccup's heart. It was something Stoick was grateful for, finding Jack special. He even allowed the teen to stay in their home since his parents were deceased and he was living off practically nothing (a complete _lie_, thought up by Hiccup). There was a spare bedroom he stayed in, but every night, he could hear the door creak open and the sounds of footsteps. Usually there would be a muttering from his son and a door closing.

It wasn't like Stoick didn't _know_ what they were doing. He knew perfectly well, but he decided to let them have their fun. They were in love and it didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon. He certainly hoped not anyways.

"Ah! Look Mom!" A child pointed to Stoick and shook him out of his thoughts. He turned and gave a growl, earning a joy filled scream. He gave one last look to his son, smiling to himself before he continued to shout.

* * *

Jack was practically on top of Hiccup, his chin rest on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around his thin waist. He was trying to read, but with the ex-guardian hanging on him it was difficult to concentrate. He shifted on his stool and Jack tightened his arms, digging his chin deeper into his, weak, but there, muscles.

"I can't focus Jack, get off me," he finally said. Jack mumbled something and didn't let go. "Jack, come on." Now there was a soft kiss against his neck, making him blush. "S-Stop!"

"What? It was just your neck," Jack sighed, finally sitting up. He couldn't help but smile at Hiccup's reactions.

"What if the costumers see?"

"Let them."

"_Jack_!"

"What?! It'll keep them away from you!"

"You're too possessive!"

"You're too _stingy_!"

"Stingy with what?!"

"Your body!"

"I-"

"Hey guys," Astrid said through their shouting match. Hiccup was bright red as she looked to each of them. Jack was just smiling proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Was I interrupting something?"  
"No," mumbled Hiccup, "what's up?" He straightened his back, trying to let the blood flow away from his cheeks.

"I was just seeing if the tourists have been coming lately. There's not a lot these days." She leaned against the counter and Jack narrowed his blue eyes. One thing he hated about being human, besides the bodily functions and habits, was that he couldn't touch Hiccup without others seeing now. It tortured him to sit there and behave while others spoke to his boyfriend, earning his attention. While the two rambled on, Jack had a blossom of worry.

His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he thought of one of his worst nightmares. What if Hiccup actually left him for someone else? Jack would be completely lost without him. He gave up his immortality to be with him and his heart as well. There was no one else for Jack but Hiccup… but what if it was different for Hiccup.

Astrid waved and left as Jack began to focus on the conversation. His heart stuttered as he looked to Hiccup. "What were you guys talking about?" His throat was dry.

"Hm?" Hiccup glanced at him, shrugging. "Nothing in particular." Jack frowned and Hiccup mirrored him. "Is something wrong?" He asked quietly, his hand reaching out unconsciously to grab Jack's. It was okay because it was hidden behind the counter. "You can tell me," he urged.

Jack looked away, biting his lip, a habit he picked up from Hiccup. "I was just thinking. Don't worry about it." He laughed and tried to brush off the concern Hiccup was showing.

Now it was Hiccup's turn to narrow his eyes, his lips pinching. "Alright," he huffed, going back to his book.

* * *

After work Hiccup and Jack casually made their way upstairs, Toothless following close behind. Stoick warned them half heartedly and went to the couch, finding he hadn't had time to relax in a while. Once they got to Hiccup's room, the small viking closed the door, glaring at Jack. The teen took noticed and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. "Is there a reason you're staring at me like you want to kill me?"

"What's wrong Jack, ever since earlier you've been really quiet." Hiccup asked, walking over to him slowly. "And you're _never_ quiet." Their hands found each other, fingers intertwining. Toothless took his spot on the bed, watching with bright eyes, almost filled with amusement.

"I told you, I'm fine," Jack sighed.

"Jack," he said with more emotion. Jack peeked at him and his heart leapt into his throat. His green eyes were partially shaded and the corner of his mouth was tucked in from him biting. And then there was the head tilt, the always fatal blow in Jack's armor. Whenever his head just tilted to the slightest inch, Jack attacked him passionately.

"I was just," he sighed, "thinking that if you left me-"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Hiccup blurted, his cheeks now aflame. The sudden outburst even startled Toothless who bolted up, ears perked. "Jack, why would you even think about something, as-as trivial as _that_! I would never do something like that to you!" His hand was shaking in Jack's, making the older teen grip his fingers to keep them steady. He began to quiet down and now he looked saddened, his eyes averted. "W-Were you thinking of leaving me?"

Now Jack just pulled him into an embrace, not caring if he protested. Toothless huffed and laid down, eyes glancing over to them every now and then like a disapproving parent. Jack kissed Hiccup lightly, all over his freckled face, eyes, nose, cheeks, and lastly, lips. He held him for what seemed like hours before he let go, staring into his eyes. "Never, and I mean _ever_, think of something like that. I gave up everything I had for you and you think I would turn and leave?" Hiccup could only open and close his mouth. "I could never leave you Hiccup, there is no possible way. I'm tied to you." Another kiss. "Please, just believe in me."

Hiccup smiled with the slight quirk of his lips. He leaned against Jack, finding his head fit just perfectly under his jaw. "I _do_ believe in you." After a moment he lifted his head, their lips hovering until they finally touched, achingly sweet. "I have since the beginning."

* * *

**And... now I am _officially_ done with this. I had fun writing this and i'm glad so many people liked it. I appreciated all the reviews/favs/follows, really guys, you made writing this fun. I'm not even kidding, I was happy to write for you guys. I have another one I'm working on right now if you want to check it out, but this one, sadly, is finished. Thanks again for reading!**

**If you want to talk about HiJack or anything related to writing, feel free to message me, either on here or Tumblr. You can find my url on my homepage. **

**And as always, to you lovely people,**

**Kisses and unicorns**

**~Shi**


End file.
